¿Recuerdas?
by Yomi Lovesyuri
Summary: Una serie de acontecimientos cambiarán la vida de Bonnibel Bubblegum, una brillante joven de 22 años, sobre todo la entrada de la atractiva Marceline Abadeer, con la que tiene un comienzo un tanto confuso ya que parece saber algo sobre Bonnibel que ella desconoce. ¿conseguirá recordar lo que una vez fue olvidado?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días / tardes / noches queridos lectores. Hoy os quiero regalar el primer capítulo de muchos de esta nueva historia que los que leyeron mi anterior one-shot sabían que llegaría. Aquí os encontrareis con muchos de los personajes de Hora de Aventuras, pero sobre todo con la maravillosa relación Bubbline, o Sugarless, como prefiráis llamarla.**

 **Así que ya dejo de molestar y os dejo empaparos con mis palabras… y sus recuerdos.**

 **DECLAIMER: NI HORA DE AVENTURAS NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SI NO A SUS CREADORES. POR FAVOR NO ME DENUNCIEN, SOLAMENTE SOY UNA POBRE CHIQUILLA QUE ESCRIBE POR DIVERSIÓN PROPIA Y PARA GUSTO AGENO. GRACIAS**

¿RECUERDAS?

CAPÍTULO 1

Un débil rayo de luz me golpea en la cara, me levanto de la cama y me asomo al balcón. La luna llena ilumina los edificios de la ciudad. Las 3 de la mañana, no puedo dormir. Enciendo la pantalla del ordenador y entro en internet buscando una página de chats que suelo frecuentar, supongo que los amigos que hice en ella no seguirán despiertos, pero lo mismo conozco a alguien interesante.

Introduzco mi nick: dulce_princesa. No sé en qué canal meterme y elijo uno al azar. Al mirar me doy cuenta de que me metí en un chat LGTB. Voy a salir ya que no me interesa, pero antes de hacerlo me salta un mensaje de una tal SexyVampire:

SexyVampire:

-Buenas noches, ¿qué hace una princesita como tú en un sitio como este tan tarde?

Quise irme sin responder pero pensé que sería de mala educación y me hizo sentir mal por la chica, así que contesté:

dulce_princesa:

-Lo siento, realmente yo no quería entrar en este canal, fue por error.

Iba a marcharme pero me envió otro mensaje.

SexyVampire:

-Respondíste al qué haces aquí, pero no al por qué de la hora.

dulce_princesa:

-La verdad es que no puedo dormir...

¿De verdad le había contestado? Bueno, hablaré con ella, no tengo nada mejor que hacer hasta que me entré el sueño.

dulce_princesa:

-A ti no hace falta preguntarte por la hora, por lo que veo eres una criatura de la noche jajaja.

SexyVampire:

-No, pero por el sitio sí podrías, yo ahora mismo debería estar de fiesta, pero aquí me encuentro.

dulce_princesa:

-Yo… no suelo ir de fiesta, no es mi estilo ^^

SexyVampire:

-JAJAJA sí que eres una princesita, sí, algún día te sacaré de fiesta conmigo y verás como será tu estilo ewe

Miro la hora. Realmente no hemos hablado mucho, pero ya son las 3:30 y se me empiezan a cerrar los ojos solos, así que decido despedirme de la chica.

dulce_princesa:

-Jajaja seguro que sí… oye gracias por la conversación pero yo ya me voy a acostar, no sé si volveremos a coincidir alguna vez, aún así mucho gusto :)

SexyVampire:

-Oh venga… ¿me vas a abandonar? :'(

-Al menos permíteme conocer el nombre de su majestad ^^

dulce_princesa:

-Bueno yo… mi nombre es Bonnibel, descansa… si es que duermes.

SexyVampire:

-Si duermo seguro que soñaré con una princesa de nombre Bonnibel ;)

-Buenas noches.

Apago el ordenador y sonrío. Era la primera vez que una chica intentaba ligar conmigo y me resulta gracioso.

Me voy a dormir y caigo en un sueño dulce y apacible.

A la mañana siguiente me despierta el tráfico de la calle. Estoy muy cansada, anoche me acosté demasiado tarde y hoy tengo una rueda de prensa con mi padre.

Me levanto y, después de ducharme y vestirme con una blusa blanca y una falda rosa, empiezo a arreglar mi largo pelo rosa de estilo scene y salgo de casa. Abajo me espera una limusina que me lleva donde se celebra el evento.

Mi padre es un famoso científico y junto al él hemos descubierto una cura rápida para algunos tipos de cánceres.

Al llegar al hotel donde daríamos la rueda de prensa saludo a mi padre, un hombre alto con bata blanca.

La rueda de prensa duró una hora más o menos en la cual nos hicieron varias preguntas, una de las cuales abrió heridas dolorosas.

-Doctor Bubblegum ¿hay alguna razón en especial por la que decidió estudiar el cáncer?

Mi padre puso una sonrisa triste y contestó.

-Mi mujer, que en paz descanse, padecía esta enfermedad, querría haber descubierto esta cura antes para ella, pero es demasiado tarde. Aún así su muerte me impulsó a seguir investigando para aquellas personas a las que aún les queda tiempo. La verdad es que no lo hubiese conseguido sin el apoyo de mi hija, Bonnibel Bubblegum, la que aparte de tener una inteligencia abrumadora, tiene un corazón de oro…

Tras esta respuesta todo el mundo aplaude y es el final de la rueda de prensa.

Al llegar a casa me tiro en la cama mirando al techo, luego miro el ordenador, suspiro y me levanto encendiéndolo. Repitiendo la operación de anoche, me meto en el mismo canal y miro entre los nombres… parece que no. Lástima, me había caído bien.

Después de comer decido ir a dar un paseo por un parque cercano a mi casa.

Me siento en un banco algo escondido para tener un momento de relax cuando oigo un desagradable sonido acercándose. Atónita veo pasar una moto por delante mía a toda velocidad. Del susto que me da empiezo a despotricar.

-¡Gilipollas¡!casi me atropellas! - Grito saltando del banco.

El motorista frena y da la vuelta, trago saliva. Espero no haberme metido en un lío. La moto para delante de mí, es negra con retoques metálicos, él lleva una chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros pitillo. El casco también es negro.

"Qué sombrío" - pienso.

Al quitarse el casco descubro que el motorista es LA motorista. Sacude la cabeza y su largo pelo negro azabache, algo ondulado, cae sobre sus hombros.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que la princesita se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Me mira con una sonrisa divertida. Yo ya tengo la boca abierta para replicar pero de repente me doy cuenta de lo que había dicho la extraña.

-¿Como me has llamado? - pregunto extrañada.

-Prin-ce-si-ta - repite con un tono burlón -anoche no parecías tan arisca y malhumorada - ríe.

Estoy asombrada, tengo los ojos como platos.

-¡Eres la chica del chat de anoche!

-Bingo - vuelve a reír.

 **Bueno bueno mis queridos lectores, ¿qué os ha parecido este curioso encuentro? Si os resulta extraño, no os preocupéis, todo tiene explicación.**

 **Dejad vuestras reviews contándome qué os gustó, qué no os gustó, dadme ideas, toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida.**

 **Un besote para todos los que llegaron hasta aquí.**

 **Yomi. Miaaaaaw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaa! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis ^^**

 **Al final del capítulo contestaré a los revews, esto será así con todos los capítulos.**

 **Declaimer: ni Hora de Aventuras ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, si no a sus creadores. Solamente escribo sobre ello por diversión propia y disfrute ageno. Gracias por no denunciarme :D**

CAPÍTULO 2

-¿C-cómo me has encontrado? - pregunto algo asustada.

-Da la casualidad de que de que hoy, por alguna misteriosa razón, encendí la televisión y lo primero que veo es una rueda de prensa sobre algo del cáncer. Iba a cambiar cuando ví que al lado del hombre hay una preciosa chica de pelo rosa, parece una princesa con su bonita falda. Estaba hablando de algo de su mujer y de repente dijo un nombre, "Bonnibel Bubblegum", y ahí até cabos. Bonnibel, una princesita rica, y decidí salir a buscarte, eres fácil de encontrar en internet.

-Podría no haber sido yo - me cruzo de brazos.

-Tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo - se baja de la moto y se pone frente a mí.

-Que sepas que estoy en desventaja, no conozco tu nombre.

-Marceline Abadeer a tu servicio - hace una cómica reverencia.

-Bien Marceline, ¿y ahora qué?

-Pues ahora te voy a llevar de fiesta como te prometí.

-¿A las 4 de la tarde? - suelto una risa sarcástica.

-Nope, vamos a decir que estoy siendo caballerosa y estoy aquí para decirte con tiempo que a las 9 te recojo. Ponte sexy que lo de guapa ya lo tienes. - me guiña un ojo, se pone el casco y sin dejarme dar una respuesta se va.

Miro como se va con una mirada incrédula.

-Será posible, no me ha dado opción a replicar.

Tirada de nuevo en la cama miro el reloj y luego el armario… las 6 de la tarde, suspiro. No sé de qué me preocupo, no pienso ir.

-En cuanto llegue le diré que no voy – digo.

Me levanto y voy a la cocina a buscar un poco de batido de fresa. No puedo dejar de darle vueltas al hecho de que una persona que no me conoce de nada se haya tomado la molestia de buscarme e invitarme a ir de fiesta.

De repente me doy cuenta de lo que estoy pensando.

-Oh no, Bonnibel, ni se te ocurra por un segundo que vas a ir a esa fiesta - me regaño a mí misma.

Mi mente sigue buscando escusas para convencerme de ir a esa fiesta, sé que no es el ámbito en el que me suelo mover, pero… pfff no se.

Al final decido hacer una tregua conmigo. Yo me arreglo y salgo, pero si no me dice dónde vamos no me monto en esa moto.

Abro el armario y miro lo que tengo. Un vestido… no, tal vez pueda ponerme esa falda con… no, tampoco. Me estoy empezando a estresar. Al final opto por unos pitillos azules desgastados y una blusa blanca con un hombro al aire algo translucida. Las 20:30, me voy a maquillar. Me pongo algo leve en los ojos y un poco de colorete, suficiente. El pelo me lo dejo liso y me paso los últimos minutos arreglándome el flequillo. Cuando suena el telefonillo, miro la hora. Las 21:00, puntual como un reloj.

Por la cámara veo a la chica de esta mañana, vestida exactamente igual con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Dame un minuto, si quieres sube - pulso un botón abriendo la puerta del edificio.

Agarro una chaqueta fina y mi bolso. Suenan unos golpes en la puerta. Abro y encuentro a la alta chica.

-Hola princesita -me saluda apoyada en el marco-. Qué guapa estás- sonríe pícaramente.

Hago un mohín, algo irritada, y me cruzo de brazos.

-¿Vas a dejar de llamarme así? Tengo nombre ¿sabes?

Ríe algo exageradamente.

-No, me gusta princesita, te pega mucho.

Resoplo.

-Está bien, como quieras, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?

-Pues por ser tu primera vez no nos vamos a ir mucho por los bajos -sonríe.

-He dicho que a dónde, sino, no me muevo de aquí.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, hay una discoteca no muy lejos de aquí, es algo pija pero perfecta para ti - me guiña un ojo.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Si es así como ligas te va a salir siempre el tiro por la culata.

Se ríe por lo bajo.

-Eso ya se verá.

Suspiro. "Esta chica me va a sacar de mis casillas" -Pienso.

-Venga, vamos, pero si te digo que quiero irme nos vamos sin rechistar.

-Vale, lo prometo- pone su brazo para que yo lo agarre y sonríe -. ¿Nos vamos?

Pongo mis ojos en blanco y meto mi brazo por el hueco.

Bajamos hasta donde tiene la moto y me da un casco.

-Si te digo la verdad pensé que no vendrías – sonríe ligeramente, como… ¿tímida?

Yo me sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado recordando la lucha interna que tuve durante toda la tarde.

-Agárrate fuerte -dice antes de arrancar.

Vamos a gran velocidad, nunca me había montado en una moto y me aferro a ella abrazando con fuerza su cintura.

Paramos en un edificio de dos plantas con mucha gente en la entrada y nos bajamos. Nos estamos acercando a la puerta cuando viene hacia nosotras un chaval pelinegro. Es muy guapo.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita? -choca la mano con Marceline.

-Hey Marshall, quiero presentarte a una amiga. -Él levanta incrédulo una ceja cuando pronuncia la palabra "amiga" pero no dice nada- Se llama Bonnibel, la conocí en un chat anoche.

Se ríe.

-Yo no sé como haces para encontrar estos bombones.

Me sonrojo un poco. No esperaba eso por su parte.

Marceline le pega un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro a su hermano.

-Bueno enano, nos vemos luego.

Él se acerca a mí y me dice algo en bajito.

-Se cree mayor por haber nacido 3 minutos antes.

Marceline le pega una colleja.

-¡Anda y pirate!

Marshall se ríe y se aleja corriendo.

-Tu hermano es muy majo y guapo. -Digo mientras vamos otra vez hacia la puerta.

-Sep, ha salido a mí.

Río un poco, la verdad Marceline a veces no es tan molesta.

Cuando entramos un grupito de chicas me miran de arriba a abajo sonriendo, cuchichean algo y una se acerca a mí.

-Hola guapa, ¿vienes sola? -lleva el pelo cortito y de un rubio cenizo.

Marceline se pone junto a mí y me agarra el brazo, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Está conmigo. -Dice fríamente.

La chica al verla pone una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ah… eh… hola Marceline, no lo sabía, lo lamento. -se aleja rápidamente.

-Marceline… -miro a la chica como si la quisiera matar.

-¿Hmm? -al darse cuenta empieza a retroceder.

-¿Me has traído... a una discoteca... DE HOMOSEXUALES?

Se empieza a reír algo descontroladamente.

-¿En serio esperabas ir a una normal? Te conocí en un chat LGTB, creo que lo más normal sería pensar que te traería aquí.

Resoplo y la miro algo desesperada.

-Pero yo no soy así…

-Todas las chicas tienen una parte lésbica, sólo hay que saber encontrarla -suelta una risita -. Vamos, tengo una sorpresa, espera aquí.

 **Bueeeeno, esto es todo por hoy. He decidido subir cada dos días un nuevo capítulo si puedo, así que poned la alarma y esperad a otro chachi capítulo.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest y Sharon: Muchas gracias, la verdad de lo único que no estaba muy segura era del inicio que estaba teniendo, pero gracias a vosotros me he animado :'D**

 **RatchetPower: BONNIE, MARCIE, DADME UN HIJO VUESTROOOO DVJHZ CHDBSJVHCG (?) (no me niegues que sería adorable)**

 **Hasta dentro de dos días :D**

 **Yomi. Besitos (~^3^)~**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, me fui de vacaciones esta semana pasada, me llevé el portátil para subir los capítulos y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando descubro que el wifi hay que pagarlo aparte… ¡PAGARLO A PARTE Y POR HORAS SEÑORES! La indignación que sentí solamente fue comparable al apuro que pasé por no poder subir este capítulo, así que a modo de disculpa hoy subo dos capítulos en vez de uno. Disfruten :D**

 **Declaimer: Ni Hora de Aventuras ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus creadores, únicamente lo uso para mi entretenimiento personal y el disfrute ajeno. Gracias por comprenderlo y no denunciarme.**

CAPÍTULO 3

En un momento le pierdo de vista entre la gente, me ha dejado sola… De repente la música para y la gente deja de bailar, todos miran hacia el escenario el cual ahora está iluminado por focos de diversos colores.

-¡Buenas noches mundo! – Suena por todo el local la voz de un presentador bastante hipster - ¡Hoy tenemos el honor de poder escuchar al magnífico grupo que tanto furor está causando! Con todos nosotros esta noche… ¡Marceline & The Scream Queens!

Cuando el presentador termina de decir esta frase y antes de que yo pudiese procesarla, Marceline enfundada en un bajo y tres personas más se colocan rápidamente en el escenario saludando a todo el mundo.

La gente grita su nombre, yo no puedo creerlo, me voy acercando como puedo al escenario y cuando estoy tan cerca que si estirase el brazo podría tocar su pierna, ella me mira y me sonríe.

Aparece el sonido de unas baquetas golpeando y de repente la guitarra eléctrica estalla como una bomba. Los acordes se persiguen, la batería hace que el cuerpo no pueda quedarse quieto y cuando la primera palabra sale de la garganta de Marceline ya soy otra persona, otra Bonnibel que salta al ritmo de su música bajo el estribillo de "Numb" de Linkin Park. La discoteca entera canta con ella esas palabras y yo con ella. Sus ojos de vez en cuando se posan en mí y siento que me quema con ellos.

Cuando el bajo toca las ultimas notas el público estalla en vítores y aplausos, piden otra, quieren más, y yo también.

Después de 5 canciones más entre las que estaban, "All the things she said" de t.A.t.U y "Bring me to life" de Evanescence se despiden del público. Marceline intercambia un par de palabras con los demás miembros del grupo y baja del escenario hacia donde yo estoy. Al principio todos se abalanzan sobre ella para pedirle autógrafos o una foto, para darle la mano, o simplemente para estar cerca suya, y ella encantada les da lo que piden. 15 minutos más tarde es capaz de acercarse a mi sin que una horda de fans le corten el paso.

-Bueno princesa, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Por un momento no sé qué decir, no puedo creer que ella, la que estaba hace nada encima de ese escenario cantando, sea la misma chica que tengo delante de mí.

-¿Que cómo ha estado?... ¡Ha sido increíble! No me lo esperaba para nada la verdad, cuando te he visto allá arriba no me lo podía creer.

Su cara se ilumina ante mis palabras y sonríe complacida.

Me lleva hasta la barra y se pide una copa de vodka con limonada, yo pido una de vodka rojo con naranja y Marceline me mira sorprendida.

-Mira por donde la princesita bebe algo con sustancia.

Volteo mis ojos.

-¿Siempre eres tan sarcástica?

-N…seh, me viene de fábrica. -ríe.

-Y supongo que la tontería también ¿no?

-Eh princesa, tu tampoco te quedas atrás.

Pasamos el rato bailando, la música no es mala. Nos cruzamos varias veces a Marshall, sigo pensando que es muy guapo, pero en una de ellas va de la mano de un chico pelirosa con cresta, les vi bailar a lo lejos juntos y besarse.

-Gay tenía que ser. -suspiro.

Marceline me pilla mirandoles y me dice algo al oído por lo alto de la música.

-Es Gumball, el novio de mi hermano, van a hacer 5 meses pronto.

Noto que se le traba la lengua y alarga las palabras.

-Marceline… ¿cuántas copas llevas ya? - la miro preocupada.

-No lo sé - dice riendo medio borracha, la gente no ha parado de invitarle.

¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de su estado antes?

-Vamos a casa - le tomo del brazo y tiro de ella hacia la puerta.

-No venga preciosa, disfruta de la fiesta - empieza a mover los brazos, casi da a más de una persona. Da pena.

Tiro un poco más de ella y tropieza cayendo al suelo. Busco a Marshall con la mirada pero no lo encuentro.

-Mierda, en este estado no puede conducir. -pienso.

Consigo sacarla del local y llamo un taxi, intento que me diga dónde vive pero sólo consigo balbuceos por su parte.

Al final opto por llevarle a mi casa. Le doy la dirección al taxista y en poco tiempo llegamos. El hombre me ofrece ayuda con Marceline, pero la rechazo.

Al llegar al apartamento la siento en el sofá, lleva todo el camino balbuceando. Lo único que se le entiende es "fiesta" y "alcohol".

Suspiro, ¿por qué me he tenido que meter en esto?

Se oye silencio, ha dejado de hacer ruido, puede que se haya dormido.

Vuelvo al salón y veo que está mirando una foto mía con mi madre cuando era pequeña.

-Bonnie… -veo lágrimas en sus mejillas- Bonnie… Bonnie…

Sigue llorando diciendo mi nombre. Mi madre era la única que me llamaba así ¿qué le ha dado? ¿por qué llora? Me acerco y le quito la foto de las manos. Ella me mira y empieza a llorar más fuerte lanzándose a mis brazos aún diciendo mi nombre. En un momento se calla y me mira a los ojos, los tiene hinchados de llorar. Me fijo en que los tiene de un ligero tono granate, no me había dado cuenta, son extraños. Creo recordar a alguien que también los tenía así.

No me estoy dando cuenta pero realmente estamos muy cerca. Marceline agarra mi cuello y me da un beso que yo no me esperaba. Intento separarme, pero me agarra fuerte, sus labios saben a alcohol. Cuando consigo que me suelte no sé qué hacer. Se acerca otra vez a mí, yo retrocedo y acabo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Pone sus manos en mi cintura y cuando creo que me va a volver a besar pone la cabeza en mi hombro y queda medio inconsciente. Suelto el aire que había estado manteniendo, aliviada. Le agarro y la tumbo en el sofá boca abajo.

Confusa, me voy a la habitación y me siento en la cama, me pongo una camiseta ancha y unos shorts y me quedo dormida al instante.

 **¡Bueno bueno bueno, ha llegado la hora de responder a los reeeevews!**

 **Nah mentira, si quieren ser respondidos tendrán que esperarse y llegar al final del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bisu! (~^3^)~ 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de hoy, de nuevo quiero disculparme a mis queridos lectores por no haber dado señales de vida y por no haber actualizado en más de una semana. :'(**

 **Ahora, ¡disfrutad!**

 **Declaimer: Hora de aventuras no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes ni su historia, no me denunciéis, os lo agradecería :3**

CAPÍTULO 4

"-No me olvides nunca Bonnie.

-No lo haré."

Es lo último que oigo en sueños antes de que un olor a huevos fritos y salchichas me despierte. Miro la hora. ¡Las 2 de la tarde! No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me desperté a esa hora.

Me levanto y voy a la cocina, me encuentro a Marceline haciendo la comida.

-Buenos días princesa -dice al verme.

-¿Qué… qué haces cocinando? -sigo medio dormida y me froto los ojos.

-Bueno, me he despertado en una casa que no conozco y supuse que sería la tuya. No te ofendas, pero es todo muy rosa. Y también he supuesto que ayer acabé bastante mal ya que no me acuerdo de que me hubieses traído hasta aquí, así que fui a tu habitación, vi que seguías dormida y decidí hacer la comida para agradecerte por todo -sonríe.

Me sonrojo. Cuando quiere Marceline puede ser super dulce.

-Eso huele muy rico -me acerco a la mesa.

-Sí, ya está casi listo -pone vasos en la mesa.

Ha hecho una ensalada, mientras saca los huevos del aceite yo voy al frigorífico y saco el batido de fresa, me sirvo un vaso y espero a que Marceline se siente.

-¿Bebes eso? -me pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Sí, ¿quieres? Está dulce -sonrío mientras le ofrezco.

-No gracias -ríe un poco.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Más para mí, ¡que aprovecheeee!

Empiezo a comer, está todo muy rico. La verdad no me esperaba que cocinase.

-Bonnie yo…

Levanto la cabeza sorprendida.

-¿Dijiste Bonnie?

-Sí, sí, pero si no quieres te llamo Bonnibel -dice sonriendo nerviosa.

-N-no, Bonnie está bien, sólo me sorprendió que no me llamases princesita o algo así -río- y ¿qué querías decirme?

-Sólo quería disculparme si anoche hice algo raro.

-Ah no, no pasa nada, sólo te pusiste a llorar, pero son efectos del alcohol, tranquila -sonrío.

"Y bueno… me besaste" -pienso.

-¿Que me puse a llorar? Qué raro, no me suele pasar… ¿qué hice antes? ¿Dije alguna cosa?

Trago saliva, no sé qué decirle.

-Tú… miraste una foto de cuando era pequeña.

Se está empezando a poner nerviosa, algo sabe.

-También decías mi nombre sin parar.

-Pues no sé la verdad, no entiendo por qué lo hice.

No me lo creo, sé que sabe más de lo que dice pero no pregunto.

-Oye, si planeas ser famosa o algo de eso no deberías de dar esa imagen de borracha, no es muy favorecedor que se diga – cambio de tema para que no se sienta incómoda.

-Eh, son ellos los que me invitan, no puedo rechazarlos, sería de mala educación – pone esa media sonrisa tan suya y sonrío poniendo los ojos en blanco, dándola por imposible.

Terminamos de comer.

-Bueno, creo que debería irme ya, gracias por todo -sonríe y se gira para salir por la puerta, pero la paro.

-Te olvidas la chaqueta - voy al salón y la cojo llevándosela a la puerta.

Me da las gracias y se va. Estaba rara, no se comportaba como ayer, aunque el detalle de la comida me gustó mucho.

Me siento en el sofá y veo un papel con números en la mesa, parece un número de teléfono, no será… empiezo a marcar y al segundo beep lo cogen.

-Hey princesita ¿ya me echas de menos? -se escucha una voz femenina y una risa a continuación- Sigo aquí, si tanto me necesitas vuelvo a subir.

Lo dice con un tono divertido. Volteo los ojos.

-Supuse que sería tuyo, bueno, ya hablamos en otro momento -cuelgo y sonrío. Con menudo elemento me he ido a topar.

Domingo por la mañana, llevamos un par de semanas hablando por whatsapp, de vez en cuando me llama y nos pasamos horas hablando. No recuerdo que nunca me haya divertido tanto hablando con alguien. Me apetece verla de nuevo.

-Oye Marcie, ¿te apetece quedar hoy a la tarde?

-Lo siento, no puedo, he quedado a cenar con una amiga -tiene un timbre triste en la voz.

-Oh… así que una amiga…

-¿Ocurre algo Bonnie? Te noto algo molesta.

"Oh no, se dio cuenta." -pienso.

-No, no pasa nada tranquila.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí… bueno ya hablamos más tarde. Adiós. -cuelgo antes de que pueda decirme nada y suspiro.

Realmente me ha molestado, lleva diciendo días que me quiere ver de nuevo y cuando le digo de vernos ha quedado con otra "amiga". Grmpf…

Suena el móvil y salgo corriendo esperando que fuese Marceline.

-¿Hola? - digo sonriendo.

-Hey Bonnibel, soy Finn.

-Oh… hola Finn.

-No parece que te alegres mucho de oírme ¿esperabas otra llamada?

-No tranquilo, ¿qué es de tu vida?

-Pues me gustaría que hoy vinieses a cenar conmigo, te quiero presentar a alguien.

-Uy pillin -me río- de acuerdo.

Me despido de él y me preparo para salir, en el rato que espero a Finn me pongo a pensar en Marceline y empiezo a despotricar.

-Maldita sea -mascullo entre dientes.

Me he enfadado mucho, para empezar ¿Qué amiga es esa? ¿De qué se conocen? Intento dejar de pensar en eso pero no puedo, mi cabeza me lleva una y otra vez a ello.

Al fin llega el timbrazo al telefonillo que me salva de mis pensamientos y bajo. Veo a Finn apoyado en un coche esperando y al verme viene hacia mí y me da un abrazo, ha crecido mucho desde que no le veo, ahora me saca una cabeza.

-¿Qué tiempo hace ahí arriba? -bromeo y le revuelvo su rubio pelo.

-¡Ouch! Supongo que ojo por ojo - ríe y nos montamos en su coche.

-Ya era hora de la venganza, tú no parabas de decírmelo a mi cuando aún eras un enano.

-¡Pero si siempre te metías conmigo por eso! -finge enfado mientras conduce.

En unos pocos minutos llegamos a un edificio alto y nos bajamos.

-Así que aquí vives tú - digo mientras miro el suelo alejarse a través de los cristales del ascensor.

-Sí, aunque tu lujoso piso no tiene nada que envidiarle.

Para el ascensor y salimos.

-Cielo ya hemos llegado - dice abriendo la puerta.

Al entrar oigo a dos personas reírse.

-Debe de ser que no me oyeron. Venga, pasa. No mordemos.

Entro al salón y cuál es mi sorpresa cuando al lado de una pelirroja de ojos negros veo sentada a una chica con chupa de cuero riéndose con ella.

-¿Marceline? - digo completamente extrañada.

 **Ahora sí queridos amigos, las respuestas que esperabais :D**

 **RatchetPower**

 **Jugar con la genética en este caso no iría en contra de mi ética C: (carita de loco psicópata)**

 **nightmare spirit zero**

 **No se despertó con nadie en la cama, pero sí pasaron cosas interesantes, espero que te gustase ^^. Si que planeo continuarlo y prometo acabarlo, ya que a mí me fastidia mucho cuando otros empiezan a publicar su historia pero lo dejan, no se debería dejar a nadie a medias ewe (?) Ok no XD A mi me gustaría que tú siguieses leyendo :3**

 **Y esto es todo amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado de estos dos capítulos, ¡nos vemos en un par de días!**

 **Bisu! (~^3^)~ 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Buenaaaas! Tal y como prometí aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, hoy cumplí :D**

 **Como con todos los capítulos contestaré a los revews al final, así que podéis dejar muchos que a mí me hace mucha ilusión y os responderé ^0^**

 **Este capítulo puede ser un poco duro, pero no os puedo contar por qué, cuando l leáis y me queráis matar me comprenderéis.**

 **Declaimer: Ni Hora de Aventuras, ni sus personajes, ni su historia me pertenecen, solamente los uso como entretenimiento personal y disfrute ajeno. Si no me denunciáis me haríais muy feliz, gracias :3**

CAPÍTULO 5

Se gira y al verme pone la misma expresión que yo en la cara.

-¿Bonnie? ¿Qué haces aquí? - se acerca y me da un abrazo.

Yo no sé qué hacer, estoy en estado de shock, hace un minuto estaba enfadada con ella y ahora todo se ha desmoronado en cuanto la he visto.

-Yo... Finn me invitó. La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Finn aparece por detrás mío y observa la escena.

-Así que os conocéis, ¡vaya! El mundo realmente es un pañuelo. A esa pregunta te puedo responder yo. - Agarra a la chica que no conozco de la mano.- Gracias a Marceline conocí a Flame.

Después de este desconcertante encuentro, y hechas las presentaciones, nos sentamos a la mesa.

Finn me cuenta que conoce a Marceline de hace un par de años en una discoteca, cuando el grupo de Marceline estaba empezando, y que un día iba por la calle y se encontró con ella y con Flame. Ella le gustó a primera vista, pero le costó conquistarla, sobre todo por culpa de su padre, que se negaba a que su niña saliese con él.

-Pero sabiendo cómo eres no te diste por vencido y al final lo conseguiste. -digo metiéndome una patata frita en la boca.

-Sí -dice Flame sonriendo- ¿Y cómo es que vosotras os conocéis?

-Bueno, hace unas semanas coincidimos en un chat de internet y aquí la amiga me encontró con solo decirle mi nombre -sigo un poco molesta, pero más que con ella conmigo ¿Por qué me ha dado este ataque tonto de celos?

-Fue cuestión de suerte, parece que el destino nos quiera juntar si o si. Piénsalo, si no te hubiese conocido por el chat igualmente lo habría hecho hoy aquí. -nos mira a Finn y a mi.- ¿Y vosotros dos? ¿Cuál es vuestra historia?

-¿La verdad? -miro a Finn y se ríe.

-Mi padre quería juntarnos. Aunque Finn sea más pequeño, a mi padre siempre le gustó y él estaba hasta los huesos por mí -me río un poco y le pincho con el dedo varias veces provocando que se riese.

-Nunca conseguí nada, aquí la señorita siempre pensó que era un canijo.

-Oye Finn, ¿sabes algo de tu hermano? Desde que se casó con Raini no sé nada de él.

-Justamente Jake me llamó el otro día, y adivina qué ¡Raini se quedó embarazada!

-¡Qué bien! Me alegro mucho por ambos, esos dos llevan juntos desde que iban al instituto, serán unos padres geniales.

La conversación siguió durante toda la cena y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 3 de la mañana.

-Es tardísimo - digo mirando el reloj.

-Tienes razón, ¿te llevo a casa? - Finn me mira con una sonrisa.

-No, ya la llevo yo, no salgas de casa en vano - dice de repente Marceline.

-Ninguno me va a llevar - tengo un tono de reproche en la voz. - Puedo coger perfectamente un taxi.

Marceline se niega rotundamente e insiste en que es demasiado tarde, que no piensa dejarme ir sola. Me agrada mucho ese detalle y al final acepto.

-Bueno Finn, a ver si nos vemos pronto, me alegro mucho por los dos, buenas noches - me despido y salgo por la puerta con Marceline, no sé qué decir y ella tampoco dice nada.

-Qué casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado ¿verdad? - comento para romper el hielo.

De repente me mira con su media sonrisa y levanta una ceja.

-No me digas... ¡QUE TU SABÍAS QUE IBA A ESTAR AQUÍ! - la miro con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ella se empieza a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Tan convincente fue mi cara de sorpresa? - sigue riendo.

Pongo mi mejor cara de indignación, me cruzo de brazos y le doy la espalda mirando la calle acercarse mientras bajamos por el ascensor. En verdad no me he enfadado sólo que he estado molesta durante toda la tarde por el rechazo de Marceline y ahora me entero de que ella sabía desde el principio que nos íbamos a ver, maldita tonta... grmpf.

Pone sus manos en mis hombros y noto su cálido aliento en mi oído.

-Vamos no te enfurruñes, sabes que te ha encantado verme.

Su voz tiene un tono que hace que me estremezca y se me pongan los pelos de punta.

-M-Marceline no hagas eso - me giro y miro a la chica con un gesto molesto y un claro rubor en mi cara.

-Me encanta ponerte nerviosa - dice soltando una risita.

Suspiro.

-Eres una niña grande.

Llegamos abajo y nos montamos en la moto, otra vez me agarro muy fuerte a ella, no acabo de acostumbrarme a la sensación de velocidad.

Cuando llegamos me deja a unos 30 metros de mi portal, mi calle sólo tiene una dirección y se hubiese metido por dirección contraria.

-Gracias por traerme, avísame cuando llegues a casa.

-Tranquila princesa, no creo que me pase nada, buenas noches - me da un beso en la mejilla y arranca la moto alejándose.

"Estúpida..." pienso sonriendo y me voy andando hacia mi edificio a la escasa luz de las farolas.

La calle está desierta a estas horas y no se oye nada. Cuando paso por delante del callejón donde están los cubos de basura de mi edificio, y ya me quedan escasos metros para llegar a la puerta, una gran mano me agarra y me introduce en la oscuridad del callejón. En un primer momento no entiendo lo que ha pasado pero cuando noto unas manos aprisionando mis muñecas y unos labios babosos en el cuello entro en estado de pánico.

Empiezo a revolverme contra el extraño pero me estampa contra la pared. Grito pidiendo auxilio mientras el hombre desgarra mi blusa, me agarra ambos pechos haciéndome daño. Empiezo a darle en la espalda con mis puños aunque él ni se inmuta. Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, sigo gritando presa del pánico, ya no sé qué grito sólo sé que quiero que alguien venga y me salve de este bruto borracho.

De repente se separa y lo oigo mascullar un sonido de dolor. Me tiemblan tanto las rodillas que caigo al suelo aún llorando sin saber qué ocurre. Al mirar a la boca de la callejuela veo la silueta de alguien corriendo hacia el hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo y le da una patada en el estomago antes de que pudiese levantarse. Oigo un fuerte "hijo de puta" entre la maraña de sonidos y palabrotas que hay. Veo la escena como si no estuviese allí. Sigo llorando en el suelo mientras la otra persona misteriosa continúa dando patadas al bulto del suelo.

Cuando el hombre deja de moverse y cae inconsciente, el desconocido, mi héroe, se acerca a mí y pasa sus manos por mis mejillas limpiando unas lágrimas que no paran de caer. Sé que me está hablando, pero no llego a comprender y hago un esfuerzo.

-...el! ¡¿Bonnibel me oyes?! ¡Bonnie!

En ese momento reconozco a la persona que tengo delante, veo sus ojos color granate y su pelo largo cayendo a ambos lados de su cara, veía su expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Ella también estaba al borde del pánico al ver que yo no contesto.

-¿Marceline?

 **Amigos, ¿qué os pareció? Si queréis podéis matarme por hacerle pasar este mal trago a la pobre Bonnibel, pero no es culpa mía, es de mis personajes que van ellos solos, yo solamente escribo lo que hacen… u.u**

 **Y llegó la hora de responder a sus magníficos mensajes que me animan un montón C:**

 **Sharon**

 **Awwww me hizo muchííísima ilusión recibir tu revew, soy y la que salta de emoción cuando recibo vuestras opiniones y ánimos :'D**

 **nightmare spirit zero**

 **Puede que aún no haya pasado nada de eso, pero queda mucha historia por delante, así que continúa la lectura y encontrarás lo que esperas :3**

 **Chicos, chicas, de todas las edades, nos vemos dentro de dos días, os echaré de menos hasta entonces.**

 **Bisu! (~^3^)~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenos días/tardes/noches lectores! Esta vez una persona diferente os va a presentar este nuevo capítulo. Mi nombre es Mica y soy la novia de Yomi. ^0^ Justo estos días no tiene internet y me ha pedido que lo suba yo y ya de paso me conocéis. :3 Espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo de este capítulo y, como persona que ya ha leído todo el fic entero por ser VIP (jeje ewe), espero que lo sigáis leyendo, pues no tiene desperdicio. Después contestaré a los reviews, siento que ella no pueda contestaros. UnU**

 **Declaimer: Ni Hora de Aventuras ni sus personajes le pertenecen a mi novia, sino a sus creadores. Yomi solo escribe por diversión propia y para disfrute ajeno. No la denunciéis! Gracias!**

CAPÍTULO 6

Su nombre más que una palabra parece un sollozo. Me lanzo a su cuello y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar con más fuerza, digo su nombre moqueando y mojando su hombro de agua salada. Ella me levanta y me sube a mi apartamento, lo primero que hago nada más llegar es meterme en la bañera. Froto insistentemente donde aquél cerdo había puesto sus manos y su boca, me siento horriblemente sucia y despreciable. Marceline me para cuando se da cuenta de que tengo la piel al rojo vivo de tanto frotar y que si seguía así me iba a hacer heridas. Me saca de la bañera envuelta en una toalla y me lleva en brazos a la cama. Estoy en estado de shock y es como si no pudiese hacer nada por mí misma, quiero saber cómo consiguió encontrarme, cómo sabía lo que me pasaba pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.

Levanto la cabeza y miro a Marceline a los ojos, ella me mira seria, no ha dicho una palabra desde que hemos entrado en mi casa y al ver que clavo mis ojos en ella pone una sonrisa tranquilizadora aunque la preocupación sigue en sus ojos.

-¿C... como lo hiciste?

Es lo único que consigo decir, noto la lengua pastosa. Al oírme su expresión se relaja un poco y se sentó a mi lado en la cama con una camisa larga y unos shorts en la mano.

-Pues fue mera casualidad, me acordé de que tu bolso estaba en la moto y volví, cuando llegué escuché gritos y mi nombre y bueno...

Me estremezco al recordar todo, las lágrimas amenazan con volver a salir de nuevo pero consigo controlarlas a duras penas.

Miro el pijama y extiendo la mano para que me lo de.

-¿Puedes sola?

Asiento levemente y ella se marcha de la habitación mientras me cambio. Cuando vuelve a entrar sigo sentada en la cama, se pone detrás de mí y empieza a secarme el pelo. Me siento bien con ella a mi lado, después de lo que acaba de ocurrir me siento protegida.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco y media - me quita la toalla del pelo - deberías ir a dormir y yo irme, es ya muy tarde.

Se levanta de la cama y yo le agarro de la muñeca. Esta vez las lágrimas caen sin control por mis mejillas. Al girarse y verme así se acerca y me abraza la cabeza contra su pecho intentando calmarme.

-No te vayas - digo entre sollozos.

-Ey princesa, si quieres que me quede yo me quedo, pero deberías dormir. - Me da un beso en la cabeza.

Asiento y me separa de ella limpiándome las lágrimas.

Estamos tumbadas en la cama, Marcie había insistido en dormir en el sofá pero yo la necesito a mi lado así que aquí estamos. Noto su respiración en la nuca y uno de sus brazos en mi cintura. Me pego más a ella, tengo el miedo en el cuerpo. Veo que me abraza más fuerte, sigue despierta.

-Marcie.

-¿Hmm? - responde con un tono adormilado.

-Muchas gracias. - Me giro y le doy un beso en la mejilla a la vez que me acurruco de frente a ella usando uno de sus brazos como almohada. Ella pasa el otro brazo titubeando por encima de mis hombros y nos quedamos dormidas.

Me despierto agitada y sudorosa, he tenido una pesadilla de lo que pasó anoche. Palpo la cama y veo que Marceline no está, me empiezo a agobiar, pero me doy cuenta de que en la mesilla hay un vaso de batido de fresa y una nota.

"No te preocupes si te despiertas y ves que no estoy, he bajado a por el pan. Besos, Marcie."

Leer eso me relaja en parte pero quiero que vuelva ya. Las imágenes de lo que pasó ayer están un poco difusas, pero el miedo que tengo no se va. Me tomo el vaso de batido y me levanto de la cama justo cuando oigo la puerta.

Salgo al pasillo y veo a Marceline con una bolsa entrando en el apartamento. Cuando me ve deja la bolsa en el suelo y viene hacia a mí.

-Buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo te encuentras? - me coge de una mano y me lleva al sofá. - ¿Te asustaste cuando viste que me había ido?

-Sí bueno, sólo un poco, me da miedo quedarme sola... Por cierto gracias por el batido - le sonrío y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Se toca la cara donde le di el beso y sonríe, que adorable es.

-No he hecho nada que no quisiera hacer, en serio.

En ese preciso instante me suenan las tripas y Marcie suelta una pequeña carcajada.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre.

A petición e insistencia mía Marceline había estado en mi casa una semana entera. Realmente tengo miedo de quedarme sola, me he acostumbrado tanto a dormir a su lado que ahora creo que me sentiría rara al volver a la soledad de antes...

Estamos en el sofá viendo una película, ya se ha puesto el sol y estamos medio a oscuras, solamente iluminadas por el débil resplandor de la televisión.

-Marcie - digo recostada sobre sus piernas mientras ella acaricia mi pelo - Muchas gracias por salvarme.

Me giro tumbándome boca arriba y sonrío mirando sus oscuros ojos que ahora me observan.

-Y gracias por estar a mi lado.

Sin apenas esperarlo veo que empieza a acercar su cara a la mía con los ojos entornados. Pongo las manos en sus hombros, deteniéndole, y abre los ojos apartándose.

-Lo... lo siento Marceline - digo algo azorada levantándome de su regazo.

No se hacia dónde mirar, se que desde que nos conocemos he desarrollado una especie de dependencia hacia ella pero... sigue siendo una chica.

-Siento si te he dado falsas señales - comento al ver que no dice nada.

-Da... da igual - con la poca luz que hay apenas puedo ver la expresión de su cara, pero en su voz se nota que está aguantando las lágrimas.

Sin previo aviso se levanta del sofá, agarra la cazadora y abre la puerta.

-Hoy no volveré... lo siento - y cierra de un portazo dejado en el apartamento un silencio aún mayor del que había antes de que ella llegase.

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que no queráis matar mucho a Yomi. :"D Como hace ella, ahora toca responder los geniales reviews \\(^0^)/**

 **Sharon**

 **Siiiii, es muy lkhgdflkahdjbfwriyfg, a mi me vuelve loca. Esperemos que después todo se desenvuelva positivamente. ^0^ Muchas gracias por dejar mensaje! Un beso enorme! ^3^**

 **Nightmare Spirit Zero**

 ***Se levanta, le agarra de la camiseta y le vuelve a sentar suavemente* ^3^**

 **Esto es todo amigos! Muchas gracias por mandar mensajes y por seguir el fic, Yomi y yo os lo agradecemos de corazón! La volveréis a ver en el próximo capítulo, asi que no os lo perdáis! Besos a todos! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Qué tal chicos? Soy Yomi de nuevo, siento mucho lo de la última actualización, resulta que los fines de semana no tengo acceso a pc y tuve que pedir ayuda a mi maravillosa novia que me hizo el favorazo. Por ahora llevamos seis capítulos y aquí os dejo el séptimo. Espero que os esté gustando, hasta luego :D**

 **Declaimer: Ni Hora de Aventuras, ni su historia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus creadores. Solamente escribo por entretenimiento propio y disfrute ajeno. Gracias por no denunciar.**

CAPÍTULO 7

"-No me olvides nunca Bonnie.

-No lo haré."

Las voces de dos niñas vuelven a resonar en mis sueños.

Me despierto y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, me muevo en la cama buscando el calor de Marcie, pero no lo encuentro y recuerdo que ya no está. Hace varios días que se fue y no sé nada de ella.

Miro la hora, las 7:55. Suspiro y me levanto de la cama dispuesta a verla hoy sea como sea, aunque tenga que ir hasta la mismísima puerta de su casa.

-Un momento... - murmuro

¡Claro! Sé dónde vive, salió el tema en una conversación.

Me dirijo al baño para quitarme el sueño de encima y despejarme, estoy tensa porque será la primera vez que salgo de casa después de aquel... incidente.

Una vez duchada y vestida me preparo para salir, agarro un espray de pimienta que me compró Marcie por precaución, aunque no creo que lo use ya que me enseñó bastante defensa personal.

Ya estoy montada en un taxi, me tomó un tiempo hacerlo ya que me angustiaba pensar que el taxista me fuese a hacer algo.

Hago el viaje hasta la calle de Marcie con temor en el cuerpo y cuando me bajo siento que un peso se me quita del cuerpo, pero al darme la vuelta y ver el aspecto del barrio en el que me hayo uno mayor se instala en mi pecho.

Realmente no se ve horrible, no está lleno de basura ni la gente que camina por la calle tiene parece llevar una navaja escondida, pero las paredes de establecimientos y edificios están pintadas de grafiti y un parque que alcanzo a ver está destrozado, no se ve ni un sólo columpio en pie.

Comienzo a andar por la calle mirando hacia todos lados y apartándome de cada persona que pasa por mi lado, cuando llevo unos 50 metros recorridos veo la moto de Marcie aparcada al lado de un árbol, entro en el edificio que está a su lado sin saber realmente si ése sería el sitio correcto. Miro en todos los buzones esperando encontrar el nombre que busco, y para mi alivio lo veo escrito. Pone: "Marceline Abadeer, 3°C."

Sonrío y empiezo a subir las escaleras, en ese momento comienzo a pensar en qué le voy a decir realmente cuando la vea, no lo he pensado ya que vine por impulso. Cuando me quedan 5 escalones para llegar al tercero me paro, ¿Y si no quiere saber de mí? Tengo la tentación de salir corriendo hacia mi casa, pero ya estoy allí y había hecho un gran esfuerzo, así que termino de subir las escaleras y me acerco a la puerta.

Levanto la mano para llamar pero al posarla veo que la puerta se abre sola y me asusto. ¿Por qué Marcie se dejaría abierta la puerta?

Entro sin saber lo que me voy a encontrar y lo primero que veo es un botellín de cerveza en el suelo al lado de una caja de pizza vacía.

Sorteando los objetos me adentro en la casa y observo que el salón no se encuentra en mejor estado. Veo ropa tirada por los sofás y restos de comida basura esparcidos por la mesa. También encuentro varias botellas de alcohol y temo por todo lo que parece haber bebido.

Sigo andando y piso algo que suena a papel, levanto el pie y veo que es una foto rota, la recojo del suelo y al mirar mejor me sorprendo. En la foto se ve reflejada una yo más pequeña. Se nota que la foto es antigua porque empieza a amarillear, pero el corte es reciente. ¿Qué hace Marcie con una foto mía de cuando era pequeña? En la foto se aprecia que estoy abrazando a alguien, pero no se ve quién porque justo se rompió entre las dos personas.

De repente oigo un ruido y me pongo en guardia, escucho un gemido proveniente de alguna otra habitación. Hurgo en mi bolso sacando el espray de pimienta y me adentro en la casa.

Alguien se estaba moviendo y cuando asomo a una habitación me encuentro de golpe con una figura alta. Grito del susto y aprieto el espray rociando a la otra persona con el contenido y al instante se escucha un aullido de dolor. Abro los ojos y veo que es ella.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Lo siento! No sabía que eras tú, la puerta estaba abierta y pensé... - digo angustiada dando excusas.

Ella corre hacia al baño y empieza a mojarse la cara para quitarse la pimienta de los ojos, probablemente tenga que ir al médico.

Cuando para de echarse agua, y parece estar mejor, me mira con sus ojos más rojos de lo normal y con una mueca entre el enfado, la sorpresa y la confusión, parece estar debatiéndose entre qué preguntarme primero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta al fin.

-Estaba preocupada, no coges mis llamadas ni respondes mis mensajes, aparte, te echo de menos en casa.

-¿Y por eso me tienes que disparar un montón de pimienta picante en la cara? - su mirada luce molesta.

Suspiro.

-Tu puerta estaba abierta y temí que te hubiese pasado algo, y al aparecer delante de mí sin que me lo esperase me entró el pánico y simplemente... presioné.

Su mirada no cambia durante unos instantes, pero suspira y se frota los ojos. Hasta ese momento no me había fijado en su aspecto, parece demacrada, tiene ojeras bajo los ojos y el pelo revuelto. Su camiseta está llena de manchas y no lleva nada en los pies.

La miro sin saber qué decirle, ella me mira y tampoco dice nada, bajo la mirada y pronuncio las dos únicas palabras que me salen.

-Lo siento...

La oigo suspirar.

-Ya lo sé, princesa.

Princesa... echaba de menos a horrores que me llamase así y siento ganas de abrazarla, pero me contengo y cierro los puños con fuerza. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que aún llevo la foto en la mano. Desde que la vi tengo la sensación de que algo en mí se activa y alguna cosa ya olvidada lucha por salir al exterior sin éxito. Quiero preguntar por qué ella tiene una cosa así, pero prefiero no hacerlo.

Sale del baño y la sigo al salón. Miro a mi alrededor una vez más y me fijo en cosas que antes no vi. Un calcetín en la televisión, los bordes de una pizza tirados en el suelo...

Veo que ella me mira y se sonroja.

-Normalmente no suele estar así...

-No pasa nada.

-Te ofrecería algo pero me temo que solamen...

-¡Lo siento! - la interrumpo soltando lo que tenía rondando por la cabeza de hacía rato - Lo siento ¿vale? Siento si te he dado falsas esperanzas, si te he dado a entender que te quiero como más que una amiga. Pero no es así, es verdad que te quiero mucho, pero no de esa forma, tienes que entenderlo. Me duele mucho estar sin ti, pensar que me odias, ya me habías besado aquella vez y...

De repente paro y pongo ambas manos en mi boca al ver la cara de sorpresa de Marceline y me doy cuenta de lo que dije.

-¿Que yo te besé?

-Sí... el día que me llevaste a la discoteca, cuando llegamos a mi casa me besaste... no te lo dije porque no sabía que dirías.

Ella hunde su cara en sus manos.

-Madre mía que vergüenza...

-Entonces... ¿me perdonas? - digo titubeante no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

Ella suspira y me mira.

-Claro princesa.

Empiezo a sonreír con unas palabras a punto de salir de mis labios, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada ella dice una cosa que hace que sienta el corazón en un puño.

-Pero me quedo aquí.

En ese momento se me congela la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Da igual. - Aunque no dejo de sonreír se que ella sabe que me ha dolido. - Lo importante es que está todo arreglado.

En realidad, ahora mismo es lo que más me importa.

-Oye... tengo que recoger todo esto...

-Oh sí, por supuesto, ya nos vemos otro día.

 **Lalalalalalala y aquí acaba otro capítuloooo, ¿qué pasará a continuación?¿se revelará por qué Marceline tiene una foto rota de una pequeña Bonnibel? ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN!**

 **ERROR.**

 **A continuación responderé a vustros reeeevews *aplausos enlatados***

 **Sharon**

 **Muchas gracias! Me hace mucha ilusión que sigáis tan fielmente mi historia, me llega a la patata ;u;**

 **RatchetPower**

 **Auuuu… ;-; *se frota la mejilla en la que le pegó* supongo que me lo merezco, pero no soy yo, son ellos los que hacen las cosas, yo solamente lo escribo D':**

 **nightmare spirit zero**

 **BAJO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE NO FUNCIONO, ME ESTRESAN TwT**

 **That's all folks! Nos vemos en un par de días :3**

 **Yomi. Bisu! (~^3^)~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yellow friends, hoy tengo algo de prisa ya que mañana madrugo, son las 23:30 y estoy aquí editando el capítulo para subirlo, maldito trabajo T^T Mirad cuánto os quiero que subo aún perdiendo tiempo de sueño xD**

 **Declaimer: Hora de aventuras no me pertenece y ya me estoy cansando de escribir esto en todos los capítulos, creo que ha quedado claro.**

CAPÍTULO 8

Ya estoy en un taxi volviendo a casa cuando veo que me están llamando. Cojo el móvil y me saluda una voz familiar que no me esperaba escuchar. ¿Cómo habrá encontrado mi número?

-Buenos días Marshall - contesto a su saludo. - Dime neces...

-Escucha, ¿te gustaría quedar esta tarde? Tengo una cosa que preguntarte. - Dice interrumpiéndome.

Esto me pilla por sorpresa y no sé qué decir. ¿Esto de hacer planes con personas que no conocen les viene de familia? Porque si no, no me lo explico.

-Eh... claro. ¿Dónde vamos?

-Podemos quedar en la discoteca a la que te llevó Marcie y luego vamos a tomar algo si te parece. ¿Las 4:30 te vienen bien?

-Sí, no tengo mucho que hacer la verdad. Hasta luego entonces.

-Chao.

Cuando cuelgo estoy igual de aturdida que cuando Marceline me dijo que me iba a llevar de fiesta la primera vez.

Me encuentro en la entrada y miro la hora, las 4:27. Espero que sea puntual.

A lo lejos veo un chico acercarse. Lleva camisa, unos pantalones negros y en su pelo negro un sombrero, lo reconozco. Es Marshall, se parece tanto a su hermana...

-Hey - me saluda al llegar.

-Hola, ya veo que lo de ser puntual lo lleváis en la sangre. - sonrío.

Él abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Marceline?¿Puntual? Pero si normalmente hay que quedar con ella 2 horas antes de lo planeado para que llegue a tiempo.

-Ah... pues aquella vez llegó muy bien... - digo pensando en la noche que me llevó de fiesta.

Marshall ríe.

-Aquél día cariño, Marcie llevaba en la puerta 20 minutos antes de la hora que acordasteis, esperando a que fuese en punto para llamar a tu puerta.

No sabía si asombrarme por esto o reírme cuando la palabra "cariño" salió de su boca. Es tan gay.

Un rato después estamos sentados en la terraza de un café mientras nos tomamos unos refrescos.

-Entonces, ¿para qué querías verme?

Suspira y me mira.

-La verdad, - dice después de un rato - es que quería hablar contigo de mi hermana.

Sinceramente me lo esperaba, es el único tema que tenemos en común, lo que me intriga en realidad es lo que me tenga que decir sobre ella.

-¿Y bien? - digo presionando un poco para que continúe.

-Si te digo la verdad no sé realmente lo que te tengo que decir. Es una cosa de ella y por eso es ella la que te debería de decir todo lo que vengo a decirte yo. El problema es que no sé hasta dónde llegar contándote. Así que empezaré desde el principio y ya voy viendo cuando paro.

Asiento con la cabeza dándole a entender que le escucho.

-Bien... a ver, mi hermana y yo somos mellizos, pero nos separaron al nacer ya que nuestra madre murió al darnos a luz. Mi padre no podía cuidar bien de los dos porque era un importante ejecutivo y no tenía apenas tiempo. Él se quedó conmigo y a mi hermana la mandó con un antiguo amigo, el cual vivía bastante lejos.

Tras contar el inicio de sus vidas, Marshall da un trago a su coca cola. Después de aclararse la garganta, y bajo mi atenta mirada, continúa con su historia.

-Según lo que me ha contado Marcie, cuando ella era aún muy pequeña, se mudaron porque Simon, el amigo de mi padre al que ella se refería como "tío", se quedó sin trabajo.

Abro la boca para preguntarle a dónde quería llegar pero él sacude la cabeza y volviendo al presente sigue hablando.

-Lo importante de todo esto es que en el pueblo al que se marchó había una niña de la que se hizo amiga. Eran las mejores amigas, pero un par de años después la niña se tuvo que marchar. Aunque sabía que no se verían en mucho tiempo se prometieron nunca olvidarse la una de la otra. Tal y como prometieron, la niña aún sigue en el recuerdo y el corazón de Marcie, ya que a lo largo de los años se dio cuenta de que ha sido, es y será su primer y único amor. Pues verás... resulta que tú te pareces mucho a esta niñita, y Marcie lo ha estado pasando horriblemente mal ante tu rechazo. Sí me lo ha contado - añade ante mi cara de asombro -, no ha salido de casa desde aquello y me preocupa.

En un instante todas las piezas encajan, su comportamiento, la foto en su apartamento, todo. Ahora lo entiendo.

Me levanto enérgicamente de la silla y mientras cojo el bolso y saco el dinero para pagar mi refresco, le digo:

-Muchas gracias Marshall, me acabas de aclarar muchas cosas. - salgo disparada hacia mi casa con la intención de llamar a Marcie y arreglar esto de una vez por todas. Por fin sé la verdad.

Al llegar a mi casa marco, su número y nada más descuelga empiezo a hablar.

-Hol...

-Hola Marcie, soy yo, quiero decirte que no tienes que preocuparte, Marshall me lo ha contado todo, necesito verte, ¿En los cines del centro en dos horas te viene bien? Genial, ahí nos vemos, ¡chao!

Cuelgo.

Al llegar, le encuentro enfrente de las puertas del cine andando de un lado a otro de forma inquieta. Al verme se acerca a mí y me agarra de los hombros.

-Hola Marc...

-Bonnie, no sé qué te habrá contado el estúpido de mi hermano, pero no quiero que te enfades, no te lo conté antes porque quería com...

-Espera, espera, ¿por qué me iba a enfadar? Simplemente estás confusa. Crees que me parezco a tu amiga, pero no soy ella, puede que me parezca pero estás engañándote. Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y me puedes contar lo que sea.

-... ¿Eh?

Estoy confusa.

-¿Cómo que eh? - Me parece que me he explicado bien.

Suspira y me mira con la misma mirada que su hermano lo hacía horas antes.

-Vamos a sentarnos anda, creo que te falta información.

Vuelvo a estar sentada en una terraza y presiento que me va a terminar de contar la historia.

-Verás, creo que intuyo lo que Marshall te ha contado y hasta donde te ha contado y lo que ha omitido ha sido la información crucial, pero antes de empezar a terminar de contarte todo, tengo una pregunta. ¿Hasta dónde llegas a recordar de tu infancia?

Me quedo pensativa e intento pensar en lo que hacía cuando era pequeña, a qué colegio iba, cómo era mi casa. Pero yo ya sé la respuesta.

-Lo único que recuerdo es a mi misma al lado de una mujer con aspecto de enferma tumbada en una cama, era mi madre.

-Aham, por aquel entonces, si no calculo mal tendrías 9 o 10 años.

Abro mucho los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque era la edad que tenías cuando nos separamos.

-¿Cómo que nos separamos? ¿Entonces la niña que dijo Marshall de verdad soy yo?

-Sí, Bonnibel Bubblegum. Verás, cuando yo tenía 9 años me mudé con mi tío al mismo barrio en el que vivías tú. Yo no conocía a nadie por allí y me pasaba mucho tiempo sola en el parque, hasta que un día una pequeña pelirrosa con un cubo y una pala apareció. La niña se me quedó mirando y yo, incomoda, me bajé del columpio y me dirigí a mi casa, pero escuché un susurro agudo que me preguntaba si quería jugar, ella miraba el suelo y agarraba el cubo muy fuerte. Parecía tímida así que me acerqué a ella y nos pusimos a construir un castillo de arena. Ese fue el día que tú y yo nos conocimos.

-Yo... yo no recuerdo nada de eso... lo siento.

La cara que pone Marceline me rompe el corazón. Yo sé que le estoy mintiendo, no del todo, pero lo estoy haciendo. No me acuerdo de los hechos, no tengo esos recuerdos, pero sí hay algo que me da un sentimiento de familiaridad en todo esto.

-No pasa nada, supongo - se levanta de la silla - ya... ya hablamos...

Quiero gritarle que no se vaya, que tengo miedo de perderla, pero me quedo en mi sitio maldiciéndome a mí misma.

 **Et voilá! Marceline se va, Bonnie ha perdido, pero no por eso dejéis de leer ehhhh. Octavo y penúltimo capítulo de este fic, esto se va a acabar, lo sé, yo también lloro porque se acabe T-T**

 **¡Y ahora los revews!**

 **Sharon**

 **Pues parece que aún Bonnie no puede recordar, y Marceline se ha cansado de intentarlo uwu… ¡Pero no desesperemos! No se sabe lo que puede pasar y aún pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.**

 **nigtmare spirit zero**

 **IIIIIIIH *me escondo debajo de la mesa y empiezo a escribir como una loca* mis imágenes no… *lloriqueo***

 **Lalalalalalalala :D Yo me marcho que mañana me tendréis que disparar a la cabeza por zombie, necesito dormiiir. Nos vemos ^^**

 **Yomi. Bisu! (~^3^)~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohhhhh… ya llegamos al final… qué penita uwu. Me ha encantado compartir esta historia con todos, muchas gracias :')**

 **Ya me despediré al final del cap, que espero leais todos porque tengo una cosa importante que decir. ¡Hasta luego! :D**

 **Declaimer: Por desgracia hora de aventuras no me pertenece (ojalá)**

CAPÍTULO 9

Son las 2:35 de la mañana. Desde que Marceline entró en mi vida no soy capaz de dormirme antes de las 2, y es precisamente por culpa de Marceline por lo que esta noche no soy capaz de pegar ojo.

Hace una semana y media que la vi por última vez en la puerta de los cines, y desde entonces no he vuelto a hablar con ella. El problema es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella porque absolutamente todo lo que hay en mi casa me recuerda a Marceline. ¡Incluso mi maldita almohada tiene su olor! Es horrible, la echo de menos, me levanto pensando que ella va a estar a mi lado y no es así.

He vuelto a tener esos sueños en los que una persona me pide que no le olvide y ahora sé que esa persona no es otra que ella. Me despierto abrazada a la almohada.

Realmente no quiero admitirlo pero cada vez me acuerdo de más cosas, y cuantas más cosas recuerdo me voy dando cuenta de que siento por Marcie cosas que no tendría que sentir.

Al sexto día de la tercera semana de haber visto a Marceline, día para el cual yo ya estoy atacada, me llega un mensaje de ella en el que me dice que se tiene que ir de la ciudad, que su tío está enfermo. En el momento en el que leo esas palabras siento cómo el mundo se desmorona ante mis ojos. No puede ser, la voy a perder y todo por mi culpa.

Le pregunto cuándo y desde dónde se va a lo que ella responde que se va hoy por la tarde, que su avión sale a las 7.

Veo la única oportunidad que me queda para recuperarla casi escurriéndose entre mis dedos. Tengo que ir a ese aeropuerto y decirle lo que siento. Quedan 3 horas, no tengo coche y el aeropuerto queda a hora y media sin atascos. Así que agarro el bolso, llamo a un taxi y prácticamente sin peinar salgo por la puerta hacia la aventura más arriesgada de mi vida.

El universo me quiere castigar… el taxi tardó 20 minutos en llegar y hemos pillado atasco de otros 20 minutos, voy corriendo por entre la gente hacia la puerta de embarque en la que tiene que estar Marceline.

La busco entre los asientos, gente dormitando, gente leyendo, gente charlando amistosamente, y entre todas ellas una chica solitaria tocando su bajo. Me paro un momento a observarle y verla ahí sentada me hace sonreír.

Como si sintiese que la estoy mirando Marcie levanta la cabeza y su mirada llena de asombro se cruza con la mía. Se levanta con duda y se acerca a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dice intentando ocultar su media sonrisa.

-Yo… he venido a decirte una cosa… - miro al suelo apurada por lo que está por salir entre mis labios – Marceline yo… yo…

En ese momento siento que sus brazos me rodean, infundiéndome tranquilidad al instante, como si fuese el sitio al que pertenezco y que llevaba buscando mucho tiempo.

Apoyo mi mejilla en su hombro y consigo que mis palabras tomen forma.

-Marcie, yo te recuerdo… - levanto la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos me confieso - y también he recordado que… que te quiero.

Las lágrimas amenazan con desbordarse de sus ojos y ya no puedo parar de hablar.

-No quiero que te marches, no sé cómo me pude olvidar de ti, pero ya no más, te he echado mucho de menos todo el tiempo que has estado lejos de mí, siempre supe que me faltaba algo antes de que volvieras a mi vida y ahora… ahora… - las lágrimas frenan mis palabras y mi respiración se vuelve irregular.

Miro a Marceline acercarse, pero para de golpe y veo la duda en sus ojos, a yo cual yo, desesperada por tenerla cerca de mí, levanto la cara y junto nuestros labios en un beso con sabor a lágrimas.

-Ya me iba a dar por vencida… - dice apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Pensar en que no te iba a volver a ver me dio la voluntad necesaria para hacer esto… no podría soportar perderte de nuevo.

-¿Sabes que me voy solamente una semana no?

Ante mi cara de perplejidad Marcie suelta una pequeña carcajada, ese sonido me hace sonreír como una niña ya que cuando Marceline es así mi vida se ilumina.

-Bueno princesa, mi vuelo va a salir, nos vemos dentro de una semana.

Y ya, sin rastro alguno de duda, me da un ligero beso que sabe a promesas y se aleja con su bajo hacia la puerta de embarque, dejándome sola de nuevo… pero no tan sola.

 **Bueno bueno bueno, ahora os traigo una sorpresa especial y es… *redoble de tambores* ¡QUE ESTO NO SE ACABA! JEJEJEJE**

 **Me hubiese gustado haberos visto la cara ewe**

 **Lo único que os voy a pedir si queréis que siga es que tengáis paciencia, no voy a dejar de subir, pero ahora he empezado el curso escolar, estoy en segundo de bachillerato y por eso tengo que estudiar un montón. Aparte de ir a clase, ahora mismo estoy trabajando, así que apenas me quedan horas para dormir. Así que ahora estoy con el siguiente capítulo, intentaré escribir en cualquier sitio que pueda, en el bus, entre clase y clase, en algún descanso… os prometo que no dejaré este proyecto a medias.**

 **REVEWS (casi se me olvidan, jejeje…** **^^")**

 **Shanon, alecita122, nightmare spirit zero**

 **Lo lamento por la tomadura de pelo, chicos, espero que no me odiéis por ello ^^" seguid leyendo por favor uwu**

 **Muchas gracias por entenderme chicos, espero subir pronto, pero no dentro de dos días, eso es demasiado pronto XD**

 **Hasta luego! Yomi. Bisu! (~^3^)~**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de este fic que continúa! Antes que nada, este capítulo no es para mentes tiernas, aunque no es muy expícito ya que es un rated K+ y me lo pueden borrar y u.u**

 **Bueno, ya me callo y os dejo leer ¡Ta lue!**

CAPÍTULO 10

El sonido del timbre me sobresalta, son las 9 de la noche, ¿quién puede ser?

Al acercarme a la mirilla algo estalla en mi interior y abro la puerta de golpe, abrazando fuerte a la persona que hay al otro lado.

-Ey princesa, me vas a asfixiar – ríe Marcie rodeando mis hombros.

-Es que quería verte, has tardado más de una semana y no me cogías el teléfono…

Entramos en mi apartamento.

-Lo sé, lo siento, la situación con mi tío se puso algo complicada – se tira en el sofá y suspira pasándose la mano por la cara.

-Oh… lo siento mucho por Simon… - me siento a su lado apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Aún es raro estar así con ella, pero resulta muy agradable.

-Cada vez le cuesta más acordarse de las cosas y eso le provoca brotes de demencia, ahora se piensa que es un rey de hielo y que lo puede controlar, el alzhéimer lo está destrozando.

-Bueno, en cierto modo sí que es el rey del hielo, recuerdo cuando iba a jugar a tu casa y entrábamos en su taller, hacía unas esculturas de hielo increíbles… una vez hasta nos hizo a nosotras – sonrío recordando al alegre y habilidoso Simon trabajando sobre los enormes bloques de hielo.

Marcie me mira con una cara de sorpresa que yo no comprendo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es que es raro oírte hablar del pasado, era algo que tenía asumido que nunca recordarías – sonríe con los ojos iluminados de felicidad.

Sin esperar un segundo más me acerco a ella juntando nuestros labios, llevo queriendo besarle desde que entró por esa puerta. Ella corresponde al beso, que cada vez se vuelve más profundo y adquiere otro significado: deseo. Nos deseamos, nos deseamos la una a la otra profundamente. Nos deseamos desesperadamente, como si hubiésemos esperado este momento durante toda nuestra vida.

Marceline agarra mi cabeza enredando sus largos dedos de bajista entre los rosados mechones de mi pelo, haciendo más presión. Ahora nuestras lenguas, y no solo nuestros labios, se unen en un frenesí, queriendo beber la una de la otra. Hace calor, cada vez más, he acabado sentada encima suya rodeando su cadera con mis piernas Me doy cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo y a donde nos llevaría. Me asusto un poco, siempre he visto a Marceline atractiva y es verdad que alguna vez me he sorprendido mirando las curvas de su cuerpo, pero nunca había pensado en qué haría cuando llegase este momento.

Notando mi duda Marcie para y se separa unos centímetros de mí, lo suficiente como para poder hundirme en sus oscuros ojos granates, y todas mis dudas desaparecen. Cuando estoy con ella siempre me siento tranquila, es muy reconfortante estar a su lado. Sé que la quiero y por eso confío en ella.

-Te quiero mucho Marceline… - susurro.

-¿Pero? – su mirada refleja miedo, está asustada, completamente horrorizada con la sola idea de que pueda rechazarle.

Niego con la cabeza.

-No hay ningún "pero", te quiero y soy tuya – de nuevo beso sus labios, ahora sin ningún atisbo de duda, conforme con lo que fuera a pasar.

Siento sus dedos acariciando mi cuello y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y un jadeo sale desde lo más profundo de mi interior.

-Marcie… ya es tarde, quédate a dormir anda… - miro sus ojos inmensamente complejos, llenos de sentimientos indescriptibles y de pensamientos indescifrables, como un torbellino de sensaciones. Prometen peligro a la vez que un enorme cariño, son intensos y atrayentes, y noto la sonrisa pícara en ellos antes de que aparezca en sus labios… esa sonrisa medio ladeada que es tan suya y que tanto me gusta.

Sin yo esperarlo se levanta del sofá conmigo en brazos. Qué fuerte es…

En el momento que me tumba en la cama y se pone encima de mí, mordiendo mi cuello, algo en mi vientre se dispara, un inmenso calor me quema por dentro y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Le deseo, ahora lo tengo claro, qué estúpida he sido al tener dudas, y ¿cómo no voy a desearle si en el lugar donde mi piel se toca con la suya estalla un volcán?

Es tal mi deseo que sin ser consciente de ello, agarro su cadera y deslizo mis dedos por debajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros. Oigo que inspira mucho aire. No se lo esperaba, y eso hace que algo en mí se regocije. Sorprender a la gran Marceline Abadeer, inmenso logro.

-¿De qué se ríe su majestad? Me interesaría mucho saberlo…

El sarcasmo en sus palabras es notable, y también en sus actos, ya que su venganza llega pronto. Noto sus dientes rozar el lóbulo de mi oreja y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y hace que se me entrecorte un segundo la respiración. Le noto sonreír.

Poco a poco vamos dejando los juegos atrás y el ambiente de la habitación se vuelve más pesado, hace mucho calor.

Sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta las dos hemos acabado en ropa interior. Marceline, sentada sobre mi cadera, se yergue y me observa. Veo que sus ojos recorren cada curva de mi cuerpo y… ¿se ha relamido? Oh dios mío, presiento que voy a morir. Yo también miro sus perfectas caderas… siento la tentación de acariciar su piel, y así lo hago. Estiro mi brazo titubeando y paro a escasos centímetros de llegar a tocarle. Ella agarra mi muñeca y apoya mi mano sobre su torso semidesnudo. Despacio y con una vergüenza que solamente puedo superar gracias al deseo que siento, paseo las yemas de los dedos por su vientre. Noto que tiene abdominales, no me había fijado. Tampoco los tiene muy marcados, pero se nota que está en forma.

Le miro… no sé qué hacer, nunca había pensado en esta situación, estoy como bloqueada…

Marcie me mira amable y entiende que estoy perdida.

-No te preocupes princesa, yo te enseño – me susurra al oído, lo cual provoca que con estas palabras se me pongan todos los pelos de punta.

Besando suavemente mi cuello y a medida que empieza a bajar hacia mi clavícula, yo empiezo a entrar en un estado de estupor, se me comienza a nublar la mente y ya mi parte racional queda invadida por el placer.

 **Uy, no me espera esta clase de comportamiento por tu parte Bonnibel ewe**

 **A otro tema, como ya sabéis por mi anterior fic, la demora es por causa de mis estudios / trabajo, así que os agradezco mucho que seáis pacientes y sigáis leyendo.**

 **¡HORA DE REVEWS!**

 **alecita112:**

 **Sip, deberías, me interesaría mucho que continuases subiendo, básicamente porque yo lo sigo y me tienes como muy en ascuas xD**

 **Sharon y nigthmare spirit zero:**

 **Muchísimas gracias a los dos por vuestra comprensión y apoyo chicos, me animáis mucho :'D**

 **AzuRush:**

 **Oh, lamento ser causante de paro cardíaco ^^"**

 **Bueno chicos, el capítulo 11 está en proceso, así que estad esperándolo :D**

 **Yomi. Bisu! (~^3^)~**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡NO ME ODIEIS! Realmente siento mucho mucho mucho muuuucho no haber actulizado antes, pero entendedme, 2º de bachillerato, exámenes de evaluación, y encima se me fastidió el PC y tuve que llevarlo a reparar, con todo el documento dentro T-T**

 **Encima este no es el mejor capítulo que he escrito… ya os recompensaré, lo prometo :3**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Declaimer: Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, si no a hora de aventuras y sus creadores, no me denuncien, gracias. (debería de hacer un copia y pega en todos los capítulos de esto -.-)**

CAPÍTULO 11

Abro los ojos al notar los rayos del sol golpeándome en la cara, me cuesta un poco ubicarme.

Escucho la respiración de alguien a mi espalda y me sonrojo al girarme y ver a Marceline tumbada a mi lado, desnuda y completamente destapada. Yo también lo estoy.

Los recuerdos de ayer salen a flote en mi cabeza y, aunque me quiero morir de vergüenza, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Ante mis pocas ganas de levantarme me vuelvo a tumbar y me acurruco contra su cálido cuerpo. El sopor me vence y vuelvo a caer en la inconsciencia.

Lo siguiente que me despierta es un movimiento en la cama y, al abrir los ojos veo la espalda de Marceline que está sentada frotándose los ojos. Paso mis dedos por su larguísimo pelo azabache y ella al notarlo se gira y me regala una mirada llena de amor.

-Buenos días princesa – dice con la voz aún ronca de recién levantada.

-Hola – sonrío mientras me desperezo.

-Espero que después de lo de ayer hayas dormido bien – sonríe de lado y levanta una ceja.

-¡C-callate! Pervertida… - estoy color tomate y no soy capaz de mirarle.

Se ríe y en su risa hay una felicidad que jamás había oído en ella.

Sigo sin mirarle, se ha callado y no sé qué está haciendo, y cuando la curiosidad me vence y giro la cabeza, ella, con un grito de guerra, se abalanza sobre mí. Las dos nos reímos como niñas, hacía mucho que no me sentía así.

Cuando las risas se calman aún sigue encima de mí, cerca, muy cerca, tanto que si moviese un poco mi cabeza nuestras narices se tocarían.

Noto su respiración agitada, la noto tanto en su aliento como en la presión de su pecho cada vez que se hincha.

Quiero besarle.

Deseo besarle.

De lo siguiente que me doy cuenta es que sus labios y los míos están juntos, y en mi interior, detrás de toda la vergüenza que aún está presente, una sensación de júbilo estalla. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y le sujeto contra mí como si se fuese a esfumar si se me ocurre soltarle.

-Marcie, te quiero mucho, no lo olvides – digo aún abrazada a ella.

-Yo también Bonnie, lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo, jamás dejé de hacerlo.

Los días vuelan y Marcie y yo nos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, lo que más nos gusta hacer es recordar cosas que pasaron hace tanto tiempo que no tendrían que estar en nuestra memoria.

-¿Y te acuerdas de aquél mayordomo pelirrojo que tenías? – dice Marceline tirada en el sofá.

-¿Mentita? Sigue trabajando para nosotros, pero está en casa de mi padre.

-Me caía bien, nos dejaba jugar juntas y me colaba en tu casa cuando tu padre te castigaba sin salir porque no quería que estuvieses conmigo.

-Sí bueno, nunca le agradaste del todo, pensaba que eras una mala influencia.

-Cómo se podría si se enterase de que su delicada hija comparte cama con la delincuente de su amiga – se ríe entre dientes.

-Pues sí, le molestaría bastante, no solo porque la novia de su hija es una rockera que toca en discotecas, si no por el simple hecho de que eres una chica – hago una mueca desagradable por lo cerrado de mente que es mi padre.

Noto la mano de Marceline sobre la mía y veo que me sonríe.

-Bonnie, no pasa nada, tu padre es un gran hombre que ha ayudado a muchas personas. Y creo que desde que tu madre… falleció – dice con una calara tristeza en la voz -, no es el hombre orgulloso que era.

Sus palabras me enternecen y le abrazo tumbándome a su lado.

-No entiendo cómo fui capaz de olvidarte…

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora me recuerdas y estás aquí conmigo.

-Sí…. Oye, mañana viene la feria, ¿quieres que vayamos?

-¡Claro! – dice con entusiasmo -, pero tengo ensayo por la tarde, cuando termine vamos allí, suena divertido.

A la mañana siguiente me despierta el sonido del bajo de Marcie, sonrío y me desperezo. Cuando llego al salón la veo sentada en el sofá afinando el ajo.

-Buenos días dormilona – dice con un tono divertido en la voz.

-Es tu culpa que duerma tanto, me tienes toda la noche en vela – lo digo con un tono que deja claras mis intenciones y provoca que ella ponga esa media sonrisa que hace que se me ericen los pelos.

-¿A sí? Pues si lo que estoy recibiendo son quejas no se preocupe señorita, que no le voy a ocupar ninguna noche más – bromea.

-¡Ouch! – me río, en realidad me esperaba algo así de ella.

-Bueno nena, he quedado con Keila a comer y no es tan temprano como crees. ¿Vienes luego al ensayo?

-No, tranquila, espero a que termines, de todas formas tengo cosas que hacer – sonrío y le doy un beso de despedida antes de que salga por la puerta.

Miro la casa, desde hace un mes esta casa ha estado llena de risas y no del silencio al que estaba acostumbrada, y ahora que me doy cuenta, también se ha llenado de botellines de cerveza y camisetas por el suelo. Hago una mueca y me decido a hacer mañana de limpieza, empezando por poner una lavadora. Nunca me ha importado hacer las tareas de la casa, me distraen bastante.

Cuál es mi sorpresa cuando al mirar en los bolsillos de los pantalones de Marcie antes de meterlos a la lavadora me encuentro con la otra mitad de la foto que encontré en el suelo de la casa de Marceline, en esa mitad sale ella, rodeada por un par de brazos y con una sonrisa radiante. Mi pequeña Marceline…

Voy a por el trozo que tengo yo, está algo arrugado por haberlo llevado en la mano el día que la encontré, y con un pedazo de celo las uno y la pongo junto con la foto que tengo yo con mi madre, en la parte de abajo del marco. La imagen me hace sonreír, las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo…

-Te echo de menos mamá… - susurro.

Continúo recogiendo y para cuando me doy cuenta ha pasado ya toda la tarde y es casi la hora de que Marceline termine el ensayo. Por darle una sorpresa decido dar un paseo hasta el local que usan para practicar y esperarle allí hasta que salga, tampoco está muy lejos.

Cuando llego se escucha el sonido amortiguado de las guitarras y la batería y asomo la cabeza por la puerta. En el fondo de la habitación se encuentran los cuatro chicos tocando como si estuviesen en un concierto de verdad, es muy emocionante, sobre todo cuando las notas salen de la boca de Marceline, un escalofrío me recorre y me pone la piel de gallina.

Las últimas notas de "Ghost" de Halsey suenan en el bajo y Marcie levanta la vista. Al verme una sonrisa que demuestra sorpresa y alegría aparece en su cara.

-¡Bonnie! – deja el bajo en un asiento y viene a abrazarme.

-Hola, te echaba de menos – le doy un suave beso en los labios.

Un carraspeo suena en la espalda de Marceline.

-Ay, perdón, chocos, esta es Bonnie, ya la conocéis de antes.

-Sí, la conocemos de vista, encantado Bonnie – se acerca a mí un chico de pelo aplastado y con perilla que se hace llamar Bongo, es el batería de la banda.

-Igualmente chicos – le doy la mano a Bongo y sonrío a los demás.

Una chica de pelo muy rizado y moreno me mira fijamente, no sé qué está pensando, ni siquiera puedo descifrar su mirada.

-Ella es Keila – dice Marcie al ver que nos miramos – la…

-Guitarrista del grupo y mejor amiga de Marceline desde… siempre – me lanza una mirada que ahora sí identifico muy bien, y junto con la sonrisilla que pone, hace una perfecta mueca de superioridad.

Marceline ante el ambiente de incomodidad que se forma a causa de esto se ríe y nos saca de allí.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos el fin de semana que viene, no os olvidéis que tenemos actuación el sábado a la noche. Pasadlo bien esta noche y no bebáis mucho – ríe Marceline mientras salimos del local.

En cuanto nos alejamos un par de metros de la puerta y ya no pueden oírnos miro a Marcie.

-Keila no me da buena espina…

-No te preocupes, simplemente no cree que lo nuestro vaya a salir bien. Pero no te conoce, dale tiempo – me da un beso en la cabeza. – Bueno, ¿y qué pasó con lo de irnos a la feria?

Una sonrisa se coloca en mi cara y todo el tema de Keila se esfuma de mi cabeza.

 **Ay Keila, Keila, Keila… ¿qué te pasará Keila…?**

 **Bueno chicos, nos vemos pronto pero no diré fecha que luego la cago muchito ):**

 **Es… HORA DE REVEWS**

 **Sharon / Sharon1 /** **mblaqplus02** **:**

 **Muchas gracias chicos, gente como vosotros es la que me ayuda a continuar :')**

 **nightmare spirit zero:**

 **MI POSTER! AHORA ME LO PAGAS SO BRUTO D':**

 **RatchetPower-chan** **:**

 **No pasa nada, lo importante es que ahora lo encontraste y puedes leer ^^. No me mates porfi, si me matas no podré escribir más *llora mientras come chocolate***

 **Y esto es todo amigos (por hoy)**

 **Yomi. Bisu (~^3^)~**


	12. Chapter 12

***Asomo la cabeza tanteando el terreno por si hay alguien queriendo matarme. Alguien me tira un zapato a la cabeza* ¡Ouch! Vale, vale, me lo merezco *me paso la mano varias veces por la cabeza***

 **Después de este desafortunado incidente, el cual voy a llamar "El incidente del Zapatazo" me voy a disculpar por tardar taaaaaaaaanto en escribir y subir este capítulo, peeero no me podeis matar, porque os quedaríais sin fic. MUAHAHAHA! :3**

 **Bueno, espero que os guste chicos. Disftrutaaad. :D**

 **DECLAIMER: ni hora de aventuras ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a cartoon network y a sus creadores, gracias por no denunciarme. :3**

Ya habíamos montado en todas las atracciones, hay un montón y de todo tipo, hasta una noria que sobrepasa la mayoría de los edificios y hay una vista increible, aunque bueno, no es que se pueda decir que hubiésemos estado muy pendientes de eso precisamente.

Con la boca llena de algodón de azucar voy mirando los enormes peluches que cuelgan de los puestos a modo de cebo para que la gente juegue partidas imposibles donde uno de cada veinte conseguía ganar.

Todo el rato Marcie me pregunta que si quiero alguno de esos regalos que se ganan con los variados juegos que hay.

-Maceline, por enesima vez, no necesito nada de esto, aparte, si quiero abrazar a algo mientras duermo ya te tengo a ti.

Ante esto ella se pone del color de un tomate demasiado maduro y yo me río. Puede ir de chica dura, pero en el fondo es tan adorable.

Voy a proponerle que volviesemos ya a casa en el momento justo en el que me llama la atención algo que hay colocado en uno de los puestos.

-Oye Marcie... tú te acuerdas de aquel peluche que tenías cuando eras niña que te regaló Simon ¿verdad?

-Eh... sí claro, Hambo, ¿por qué? - me mira extrañada.

Señalo el puesto que estaba mirando y la cara de Marceline es un poema cuando ve el ahora demacrado jueguete.

-No me lo puedo creer - susurra.

Se dirige a la caseta en la que se encuentra el peluche sin decir una palabra más. La sigo con el ceño fruncido, intentando entender por qué estaba el peluche de la infancia de mi novia en una feria.

-Hola - le dice Marceline a la mujer que está detrás del mostrador - ¿me podría decir de dónde ha sacado eso por favor?

La mujer la mira con los ojos entrecerrados sin saber muy bien si puede confiar en ella e intentando descubrir sus intenciones. Al final se encoje de hombros, parece que no sabe qué puede tener de malo una pregunta así.

-Lo tenemos aquí desde hace muchos años, ya es casi como de la familia, un chaval nos lo quiso cambiar por... bueno, por algo, qué más dará - la actitud de la mujer tras decir esto se vuelve hosca y nos dice que no tiene nada más que hablar con nosotras.

Marceline se aleja pisando fuerte, se nota que está muy enfadada.

-Marcie...¿estás bien? - le pregunto preocupada y acercandome a ella cuando para.

Ella girandose suelta un suspiro y se pasa las manos por la cara apartandose el pelo hacia atrás.

-No, no lo estoy, que cabron hijo de puta - dice mascullando estas últimas palabras.

-Pero, ¿qué ocurre? - mi mirada de preocupación parece calmarle y le veo dispuesta a contarme algo.

-Veamos... Hace unos cuatro años estuve con un chico que se llama Ash, no me siento muy orgullosa de esa época de mi vida - hace una mueca desagradable cuando lo piensa. - Bueno, dejemoslo en que las drogas estaban muy presentes en mi vida, y Ash fue el que me metió en todo esto, él... él estaba bastante mal, se metió cosas muy duras casi al final de nuestra relación.

Recordar algo así parece causarle mucho dolor y quiero abrazarle y decirle que ya iba a estar todo bien, pero la dejo terminar.

-No teníamos apenas dinero y todo lo que conseguía nos lo gastabamos en eso... Creo que desesperado vino con Hambo y les pidió algo acambio de él. Es un muñeco que no se encuentra en ningún otro sitio, pero dudo mucho que unos feriantes fuesen a reconlcer eso. Seguramente si le dieron algo sería porque les daría pena el estado en el que se encontrase. Cuando me enteré de ue había dado mi osito me enfadé tanto que acabé cortando con él.

En lo que acaba de hablar le abrazo y le doy un beso tierno.

-Eso pasó hace ya tiempo mi vida, no te preocupes, vamos a recuperar a Hambo. - me dirijo hacia el puesto.

Tras varios minutos hablando e intentando llegar a un trato con la mujer consigo que me de el peluche a cambio de mi camiseta, esa camiseta, la que me había regalado marceline. Me la había puesto debajo de la chaqueta y en un momento que me la desabroché la mujer la vió y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pensar que a su hijo la quedaría muy bien... En fin, me ha costado darsela, tiene mucho significado para mi, pero Hambo es mucho más importante para Marcie.

Cuando Marceline ve que me alejo del puesto hacia ella me mira con los ojos interrogantes, pero sin demasiada esperanza en ellos.

-Creo que alguien te ha echado mucho de menos Marceline - digo mientras saco el peluche de detrás de mi espalda extendiendolo hacia ella.

Su expresión cambia de la sorpresa a la alegría y de la alegría a las lágrimas. Lo coge y lo abraza, debió de dolerle mucho perder algo tan valioso.

Volvemos a casa habiendo dejado algo importante atrás, pero llevando algo que lo es aún mas.

-¡Marceline vuelve aquí! - grito persiguiendo a la pelinegra por toda la casa.

Hace un rato que hemos llegado y en el momento en el que he visto que iba a meter al peluche en la cama me he negado rotundamente.

-¡No! No me vas a quitar a Hambo otra vez - abraza al muñeco huyendo de mi.

-No quiero pensar la de mierda que tiene que tener, tengo que lavarlo, ¡ni se te ocurra meterlo en la cama!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que me lo des!

En un momento llego a tenerla acorralada contra el sofá y a la "inteligente" de mi novia (notese el sarcasmo) solamente se le ocurre saltarlo, a lo que se le queda el pie trabado en el respaldo y se da el golpe de su vida contra el suelo. Rodeo el sofá y veo que está tirada aún abrazada al peluche.

-¿Me lo vas a dar ahora? - extiendo la mano hacia ella.

-Vaaaaaale - hace un mohín con los labios y me da el peluche.

-Ni que lo fuese a meter en la lavadora... - me dirijo al baño y lo meto en un barreño con detergente.

-¿Cuándo crees que se secará? - Marceline hace pucheros.

-Mañana ya podrás dormir con él pesada - me acerco a ella, me siento a su lado y le paso los brazos por los hombros atrayendola hacia mí. - ¿Te has hecho daño con el golpe?

-¡Ah! Ahora te preocupas ¿eh? - me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No seas boba, sé que no te ha pasado nada grave - le levanto la cabeza y pongo mis labios sobre los suyos, dandole un tierno beso que termina nuestra absurda discusión.

Perdiendo su pena por lo del peluche Marcie hace el beso más profundo, con más pasión. Me levanta del sofá llevandome a la habitación. Y bueno... el resto de la noche se queda entre las sábanas.

 **Ezpero que oz haya guztado ^/^**

 **Y después de tanto tiempo... *redoble de tambores* HORA DE REVIEWS.**

 **STRIDERvantasxX**

 **Quieeeerooooo (*Q*) dame nutella jo ;-;**

 **Muchas gracias jo, la verdad es que escribo lento porque aunque tengo muchas ideas a veces me cuesta encontrar una manera de exponerlas o meterlas en la historia. Pero nunca lo dejo del todo, no me gusta quedarme con las cosas a media :3**

 **vickynya12 , loregordoytapia, hola, mblaqplus02, alecita122, anonymus raid**

 **Aquí os tengo el capítulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo chicos, espero que lo hayais disfrutado ^^**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap chicos, hasta prontoooo.**

 **Yomi.**

 **Bisu (~^3^)~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eeeeyyyy esta vez cumplí lo prometido :D**

 **Espero que os riáis mucho con este capítulo, ahí os dejo y no os doy más la bara.**

 **Declaimer: ni Hora de Aventuras ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

-¡QUERIDAAAAA!

El grito seguido del estruendoso portazo me saca de mi sueño como si alguien me hubiese tirado de la cama, y efectivamente, del susto acabo con el culo en el suelo.

-Bonnibel cariño, ¿estás aquí? Si no estás me enfadaré mucho, no todo el mundo tiene el honor de que yo, en toda mi genialidad, me presente en su casa para darle una sorpresa.

No, no no no no no, no puede ser, ella no, no ahora. Miro varias veces de la puerta de la habitación a Marceline, que inexplicablemente sigue dormida (y desnuda cabe remarcar).

Sin pensar que yo también estoy vestida de una manera que deja poco a la imaginación salgo corriendo de la habitación, pensando a toda velocidad miles de maneras de conseguir sacar a la visita inesperada de mi casa, rechazando la mayoría por requerir demasiadas explicaciones o intervenciones de la policía. No, matarla no era una opción.

-¡Lumpy! - digo con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, que no soy consciente de cómo de falsa puede llegar a verse. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?¿No estabas en la academia de moda hasta dentro de tres meses?

Mi amiga de pelo morado y muy ondulado me mira de arriba a abajo con los ojos abiertos como platos. En este momento me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera llevo el sujetador puesto y cojo rápido una camiseta que acabó el sofá de la noche anterior. La noche anterior... me sonrojo al recordarlo.

-Mucho mejor - dice Lumpy, y viene a darme un abrazo rompe huesos como solo ella sabe darlos.

-Lumpy... Que no respiro...

-Hija, es que estás hecha un espagueti -me suelta mientras cojo una bocanada de aire, la cual mis pulmones se alegran de recibir. - Ay Bonnie, no te lo vas a creer - de repente hecha un manojo de lágrimas se lanza al sofá, a lo que me quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, me siento a su lado acariciando su pelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me han echado de la academia, ¡me dijeron que era una negada!, ¡a mí!, la magnífica Lumpy. - las lágrimas han desaparecido dando paso a su mejor cara de indignación.

En ese momento sé que ella no se encuentra tan mal, y le sonrío.

-Tranquíla, no saben lo que se pierden.

-¿Verdad? No van a encontrar nadie como yo, ¡que les bulten! - mi yo interior se ríe, es muy fácil subirle el ánimo a mi amiga, con elogiarle un poco el ego se le subía hasta las orejas.

-Amor... ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Una Marceline completamente en cueros sale de mi habitación con cara de sueño y frotandose los ojos, a lo que Lumpy suelta un grito y mi novia se altera, no creo que se lo esperase, y al darse cuenta de la situación corre de nuevo a encerrarse en la habitación.

Yo no sé si morirme de vergüenza por la situación o reirme a carcajadas. Cuando veo la cara de Lumpy pidiendome explicaciones opto por no cometer la imprudencia de reirme, podía llegar a ser muy exagerada.

-Bonnibel Bubblegum, dime que lo que acaba de aparecer por la puerta no era una chica y todo ha sido mi imaginación - dice con los ojos cerrados y su mano agarrando mi muñeca, como si fuese la protagonista de una telenovela.

-Pues verás... Sip, no era una chica y todo ha sido cosa de tu imaginación - sonrío nerviosa sin saber qué decir, a lo que ella me mira levantando una ceja pidiendome con la mirada que deje de tomarle el pelo.

-Por favor Bonnie, obviamente era una chica, aunque tuviese menos pecho que una tabla de planchar...

-Lumpy, comparado contigo todo el mundo tiene menos pecho que una tabla de planchar.

Me mira y una risa se forma en sus ojos, pero no se la ve dispuesta a dejar el tema.

-Bonnie, ¿por qué había una chica desnuda en tu habitación? Y no me digas lo obvio, se ve que te has acostado con ella. Nunca me habías dicho que te gustaban las chicas. - de repente abre mucho los ojos - Ay, no, mi niña, no me digas que has estado enamorada de mí todo este tiempo y por eso no me lo quisiste contar - me abraza por el cuello acariciandome el pelo.

A medida que mi amiga desvaría mi cara adopta una mueca cada vez más cómica. Daría un euro por ver mi cara de "wtf?" en este momento, tiene que ser épica.

Me separo de Lumpy y le explico que no es así, aunque ella se empeña en que solamente me estoy engañando a mi misma, que no lo quiero acepar. Me alucina la facilidad que tiene esta mujer de montarse unas películas dignas de un oscar en su cabeza.

Marceline abre la puerta de la habitación, ya vestida y todavía avergonzada. Cuando miro a Lumpy sus ojos vuelven a estar como platos, intrigada le toco el hombro a lo cual reacciona, me mira con una chispa extraña en los ojos y de repente creo que se ha vuelto loca.

-¡Te has tirado a Marceline Abadeer! ¿¡Por qué no ne contaste que conocías a la GRAN Marceline Abadeer!? - grita y como una fanática se levanta y abraza a Marceline, la cual está cada vez más confundida y ahora algo asustada por la reacción de mi mejor amiga.

Ante esta escena no me puedo aguantar ya la risa y las carcajadas salen.

-Marcie, creo que te ha salido una fan bastante peligrosa - digo aún con la respiración acelerada del ataque de risa.

Cuando todo se normaliza (todo lo que se puede normalizar algo cuando Lumpy está de por medio) nos enteramos de que la chica de pelo morado había conocido a Marceline y a su grupo, "The Scream Queens", un día que se fue de fiesta y habían tocado. Desde entonces iba buscando en qué locales iban a tocar para poder escucharles.

-Ay chica, es que sois súper geniales.

Al final consigo echar a Lumpy de mi casa, con la promesa de que quedaríamos las tres a comer y que Marceline le presentaría al resto de la banda.

-Uff... - me tiro a plomo en el sofá - cuando la he oído entrar pensé que me moría.

-Peor a sido para mí que me ha visto desnuda, no veas qué susto. Tu amiga es demasiado drama-queen.

Me río ante esta descripción que ha hecho de Lumpy porque no puede ser más acertada.

-No lo sabes tú bien... Oye, hablando de tu grupo, ¿no era mañana cuando ibais a tocar?

-Sí claro, vendrás ¿no?

-Claro que sí boba, era por si no ibais a practicar hoy, me gustaría ir a veros.

-La verdad es que sí, un par de horas aunque sea. Tengo que hablar con el resto para ver cuándo... Lumpy nos ha despertado muy temprano - termina la frase con un bostezo y posa la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Después de comer salimos de casa hacia el local donde ensayan y cuando abro la puerta un cuerpo me atrapa entre sus brazos.

-¡Marcieeeeee! - la voz de Keila resuena muy cerca de mi oido y estoy algo desubicada.

-Ehm... Keila, estoy aquí. - escucho decir a Marceline que está a mi espalda.

Keila se despega de mi como una exhalación y en su cara hay entre vergüenza y frialdad. Me mira de arriba a abajo como si le hubiese dado asco haberme abrazado... ¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta chica?

Marceline o no se da cuenta o prefiere obviar esto, y yo tomo eso como mejor opción. Pasa el brazo por los hombros de Keila y entran hasta la zona donde tienen montado todo el equipo, hablando animadamente.

Keila no me da buena espina, pero he de reconocer que es la mejor amiga de Marceline y cuando está con ella se la ve muy contenta.

Me siento en una silla de las que hay por la sala y me dispongo a escuchar el ensayo. Son espectaculares cuando tocan, se vuelven uno solo y hacen que te olvides de todo. Estoy deseando verles tocar de nuevo sobre un escenario, mañana por la noche pienso estar en primera fila.

Cuando el último rift de la guitarra eléctrica rebota por toda la sala el ensayo da a su fin. Me levanto y aplaudo con los ojos brillando de la emoción. Bongo y Guy chocan las dos manos, felicitándose, y Keila y Marceline, pletóricas por el buen ensayo se toman de las manos y saltan mientras dan gritos.

La escena es cómica, no pensé que jamás vería a mi novia haciendo semejante cosa como una colegiala. Pero al ver el abrazo que le da Keila, tan íntimo, unos celos llegan de algún lugar de mi cuerpo que desconocía y se instalan en mi pecho. La cara que tengo debe de ser de bruja amargada porque Marcie se acerca a mi y me pregunta qué me pasa.

-Nada cielo, estoy bien - intento esconder el tono de voz asesino que sale de mi garganta.

Hasta yo estoy sorprendida de mi comportamiento.

-Eso Bonnie, ¿estás bien? - dice Keila con un tono de burla en la voz y mirándome con superioridad.

Le lanzo una mirada con una rendija de los ojos nada más abierta, queriendo meterle su sarcasmo por donde le cupiese. Respiro hondo calmandome e ignoro su comentario.

-Habéis estado geniales - abrazo a Marcie por el cuello y le doy un beso cariñoso que dura más de lo que normalmente dura.

Miro fugazmente y de reojo a a Keila, lo suficiente para ver que se ha quedado sin respiración y el odio invade sus facciones ante lo que sonrío de satisfacción en mi interior.

 **Uoooo aquí hay tomate, no dejéis la historia si queréis ver el desenlace de esto, os prometo el próximo capítulo pronto.**

 **Bisu (~^3^)~**

 **Yomi.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola hola hola, aquí os traigo un capítulo nuevo, siento los retrasos chicos u.u (aunque esta vez no me he pasado tanto como la última vez ^^') pero estoy ya acabando el bachillerato y realmente no debería de estar escribiendo, pero tengo que daros vuestra droga, el Bubbline :3**

 **Ea, a disfrutar muchachuelos, espero que os guste ñañañaña :D**

 **Declaimer: Ni hora de aventuras ni sus personajes me pertenecen (ojalá T~T)**

Estoy con la mosca detrás de la oreja con el tema de Keila, estoy completamente segura de que a esa chica le gusta Marceline. Voy tan inmersa en mis pensmientos y mi enfado está aumentando de tal manera que sin darme cuenta al entrar a casa pego un portazo que hace temblar las ventanas.

-¿Bonnie? - Marceline me mira con una mezcla entre preocupación y algo parecido al miedo.

En ese momento noto mi ceño fruncido y mi mandíbula apretada. Respiro hondo y suelto el aire de golpe. Intento relajarme, pero en mi cara de todas formas se nota la lucha entre los celos y mi conciencia que dice que son amigas y que no puedo pedirle a Marcie que se aleje de ella.

-Bonnie, ¿estás bien? - trata de volver a entablar conversación conmigo.

-Si, bueno, puede... - suspiro - Más bien no, no muy bien.

Cuando ve que reacciono viene hacia mi y me abraza pegando mi cabeza a su pecho.

-¿Ha pasado algo que te haya molestado?

Separo la cabeza y la miro con una ceja levantada. ¿De verdad pregunta? Como no se me nota...

-Sí, me parece que le gustas a Keila... - cuando las palabras salen de mi boca veo que puede que lo que digo no tenga ningún tipo de fundamento.

La cara de estupefacción de Marceline y su risa que estalla dos segundos después me lo confirman.

-¡No te rias! - le doy un golpe en el brazo enfurruñada.

-Pe... Pero Bonnie, ¿no te has fijado en lo que has dicho? - dice sin aire de reirse y pasando sus manos por los ojos retirando las lágrimas que empiezan a asomar.

-Ya se que suena estúpido, pero realmente me ha dado la sensación, ¿vale? - me cruzo de brazos y pongo una mueca entre enfado y tristeza.

-A ver cielo, Keila es mi mejor amiga desde que nos conocemos, creo que me hubiese dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo si le gustase... Esa chica no sabe cómo fingir.

Las palabras de Marceline me relajan un poco y mis hombros se destensan dejando mis brazos caer hacia mis costados. Miro a mi preciosa novia con un poco de inseguridad todavía, pero una sonrisa de medio lado que me encanta hace que deje el tema a un lado, ¿Qué más da si a Keila le gusta o no Marceline? Lo importante es que ahora está conmigo.

Me estiro perezosamente, sacudiendo la somnolencia del cuerpo que se te queda nada más despertar. Oh Dios, es tardísimo, pero no me extraña, si amanecía cuando Marceline y yo nos fuimos a dormir. Desde que estoy con ella no hay día que nos metamos en la cama a una hora decente... Bueno sí, en la cama nos metemos, pero no precisamente para dormir.

Me levanto y encuentro a Marcie en la cocina haciendo la comida, esto me recuerda al primer día que durmió aqui... Ha pasado tanto tiempo de eso, y sobre todo, tantas cosas. Sonrío mirandole recordando todo esto cuando me nota apoyada en la puerta y una chispa aparece en sus ojos. Wow, esta chica si que me ama...

-Buenos días preciosa, ¿qué tal has dormido? - me abraza por la cintura y me da un ligero beso.

-Muy bien, estaba tan exhausta que caí redonda - le lanzo una mirada sugerente que le hace soltar una carcajada.

-Pervertida - me revuelve el pelo y termina de preparar la comida, pasta, ¡genial!

-Oye Marcie - digo con la boca llena - he estado pensando, te has pasado en mi casa prácticamente todos los días y tu casa está abandonada. Y había pensado que... bueno que si te mudases aquí no tendrías que estar pagando el alquiler de allí teniendo en cuenta que no usas el piso.

La cara de Marceline es una mezcla entre sopresa y felicidad, creo que no se esperaba que le propusiese eso.

-Pues, ¿sabes qué te digo?, que me parece una idea maravillosa princesa - su sonrisa le ocuoa toda la cara. - Mañana empezaré a empacar lo que me queda en el piso que quiera traerme y hablaré con el casero, pero antes tenemos un concierto en el que darlo todo.

Hay mucha gente, mucha más de la que había en la discoteca que vi tocar a las Screem Queens por primera vez. Estoy detrás del escenario con el grupo antes de que salga, he notado las miradas de reojo que me lanza Keila, pero he decidido que voy a pasar, no me merece la pena.

-Lo vais a hacer muy bien chicos - le doy ánimos a los componentes del grupo un par de minutos antes de que salgan al escenario - bueno me voy ya, estaré en primera fila.

Le doy un beso a Marceline y les deseo suerte. Cuando me giro para salir me parece ver una sonrisa que no me gusta nada en Keila... ¿Qué tramará?

Las luces del local se apagan y la gente empieza a vocear, cuando el primer golpe de la guitarra eléctrica salió de los amplificadores las luces se encendieron iluminando al grupo. Tocan canción tras canción, sin perder la energía y con pasión en cada actuación, la voz de Marceline no se quiebra, Keila no vacila cuando mueve los dedos sobre el mástil de su guitarra y a Bongo parece que se le van a escapar las batutas. Ellos mueven a todas las personas, saltan, cantan con ellos, les silban, es un concierto épico, mil veces mejor que en los ensayos.

Y al fin da por finalizado el espectáculo y subo por la esclera lateral para felicitarlos cuando, sin previo aviso Keila agarra por los hombros a Marceline y le planta un beso en los labios. Me quedo plantada en el sitio encima del escenario mirando la escena sintiendome como en un mal sueño. La gente vitorea y Marceline solamente se ríe. No se si sorprenderme o cabrearme, y no hago diferencias porque acabo haciendo

Salgo corriendo de allí en dirección a mi casa, no quiero armar un numerito delante de toda esa gente, tengo demasiada rabia y no quiero estallar, cuando Marceline llegue a casa ya hablaré con ella.

Son las 3 de la mañana, hace ya dos horas que salí de la discoteca y Marceline todavía no ha puesto un pie por casa. Mi cabreo es enorme y subiendo con cada minuto que pasa, ¿pero esta chica es imbécil o es que se entrena?

Al poco rato se oye un intento de meter la llave en la cerradura, tardó como 5 minutos en abrir. No me jodas y encima viene borracha, no me lo puedo creer. Cuando entra y me ve sentada en el sofá con cara de pocos amigos su expresión se pone seria y parece que la borrachera se le ha bajado hasta los pies. Ha entendido la situación, bien.

-Así que por fin te dignas a aparecer, bien, porque tengo un par de cosas que decirte.

-Bonnie yo...

-Cállate, no me des excusas, no te lo mereces. No solamemte me dijiste ayer que Keila no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti, que ya me costaba creerte. No solo he hecho el esfuerzo de aguantar su comportamiento de niñata de 15 años. No, con eso no te vale, encima, después de todo eso ella te BESA y tú NO SOLO te ríes como si no tuviese importancia, si no que no se te ocurre venir conmigo, llegas dos horas después como si mis sentimientos fuesen basura y encima ¡Llegas borracha! - con cada cosa mi tono ha ido en aumento y enfurecida me he ido levantando y acercando amenazadoramente a ella - Eres una descarada, una desconsiderada, irrespetuosa, te importa todo una mierda, a veces eres de lo peor Marceline.

Levanto una mano para darle un tortazo pero ella me agarra por la muñeca y me acerca a ella dándome un beso ante el cual me revuelvo, pero una vez más ella tiene más fuerza que yo.

-Ahora que te has calmado te voy a explicar un par de cosas, se que has estado esforzandote mucho para aguantar el comportamiento de mi mejor amiga, también sé perfectamente que Keila no siente nada por mí, y el beso de hoy ha sido por el fandom, ya lo hemos hecho antes. Para terminar, no te he seguido porque no puedo desaparecer así como así de un concierto, para gente como nosotros los fans son los que nos dan de comer. Por esa razón precisamente es por lo que he bebido, si me ofrecen una copa, un chupito o parecidos no puedo rechazarlo por el simple hecho de que es una falta completa de educación, he llegado aquí lo más pronto que he podido.

Todo esto lo ha dicho en un tono de voz calmado, sin ningún toque de reproche ni enfado, ahora me siento idiota por heberle echado todo eso en cara. Me dejo caer encima suya con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Vale, lo siento, pero quiero que sea la última vez que Keila te besa... No me gusta.

Ella me acaricia el pelo y me da un beso en la cabeza.

-De acuerdo princesa.

Con esto arreglado nos vamos a la cama, claramente no a dormir, esto de discutir tiene su lado bueno a veces jeje.

 **Ueeee joe chicas, no paráis de de discutir... Pobre Bonnie :s**

 **Bueno, hoy no hay hora de reviews (no hay reviews you know xD)**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo muchachos.**

 **Bisuuuu (^3^)~**

 **Yomi.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Por fin! Llegó el capítulo de la GRAN revelación, muahahaha, llevo como tres capítulos intentando llegar a esto, pero los personajes creaban situaciones nuevas, y claro, se me va de las manos D:**

 **Bueno, ya me callo y os dejo ver de qué diablos estoy hablando. Disfrutad :D**

 **Declaimer: Ni Hora de Avekturas ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por favor no me denuncien :')**

Llevamos un par de horas empaquetando las cosas de Marceline, la mayoría de lo que hay en la casa no es suyo, sobre todo ropa, no es demasiado, pero hemos tenido que alquilar una furgoneta.

Está cargando Marceline un par de cajas para bajarlas cuando la se oye girar la cerradura de fuera. Una cabeza de pelo rizado asoma por la puerta y miro directamente a Marceline con ojos inquisidores. ¿Qué hace ella aqui? Digo sin palabras. Ella sonríe y se encoje de hombros.

-Llamé a Keila para que condujera la furgo, yo solo tengo el carné de la moto.

Suspiro y no tengo más remedio que aguantarme.

-Bueno, voy a bajar esto. - Sale por la puerta dejandonos a Keila y a mi solas en el apartamento.

Sin quitarme la vista de encima y con esa mirada suya que me pone tan nerviosa se tira en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa rosita?¿Contenta de que alguien te conceda todos tus caprichos y te preste la atención que te falta?

En ese momento exploto, no aguanto más a esta tía.

-¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me hagas todo esto? ¿Te gusta Marceline? ¿Por eso te molesta que exista? Pues te vas a joder porque es mía. - Tengo los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados.

-¡JÁ! Si te has creido que me gusta Marceline es que o actúo muy bien o eres muy fácil de engañar pequeña.

-¿Entonces por qué?

Suelta un suspiro que indica que está cansada de mirarme por encima del hombro

-Verás, cuando conocí a Marceline, cuando te fuiste de su vida, eras de lo único que era capaz de hablar, constantemente, contaba maravillas, tantas cosas oí sobre ti que a veces parecía como si te hubiese conocido, me hice una idea idílica de ti, te convertiste en un amor platónico que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que llegaría a conocer. Me daba pena Marceline, ni en sueños pensé que te encontraría, mucho menos que acabaríais juntas... Era demasiado imposible. Pero parece que los milagros existen. - La sonrisa de su cara no tiene una pizca de alegría, si no que está cargada de amarga ironía. - Cuando Marcie apareció un día gritando que te había encontrado el mundo se me desmoronó. Empecé a fantasear con conocerte como cuando ella me hablaba de ti en el colegio. Tenía miedo de verdad... El día que te llevó a la discoteca y te vi la imagen que tenía de ti se me quedó pequeña,tenías en los ojos un brillo de admiración cuando mirabas a Marceline en el escenario... En ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser ella. Todo lo que hice fue para llamar tu atención, no supe hacerlo de otra manera. En ocasiones quise que me odiaras, sentir tu rechazo para poder seguir adelante, pero cada cosa que te hacía me mataba más por dentro. Lo siento mucho Bonnibel, pero no, quien me gusta no es Marceline, si no tú.

Ante esta confesión me quedo en un completo estado de shock, no sé cómo reaccionar, me hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos esta. Al final y sin saber que más hacer suspiro y me acerco a ella.

-Lo siento mucho Keila... Siento que lo que tengo con Marceline te duela, pero realmente te has enamorado de una idea de mí, no me conoces realmente... - la cada de Keila se contrae en una mueca de dolor.

Ya sabiendo lo que pasa mi odio por Keila se desvanece y le doy un abrazo.

-Seamos amigas.

En ese momento Marceline entra en el apartamento y se queda sorprendida en la puerta.

-Oh Dios mío, habéis hecho las paces, ¡menos mal! - se acerca a nosotras y nos abraza a la vez, a lo cual nosotras reímos.

Con una mirada Keila y yo acordamos que no es necesario que Marceline se entere de nuestra conversación, no serviría de nada.

OoOoOoO

Ya hemos terminado de traer todo lo que Marceline tenía en su casa, Keila se despide y nos ponemos a colocar cosas. Hemos decidido que la habitación de invitados se iba a convertir en la sala de música de Marcie, así que todos los instrumentos acaban allí, guitarras, el bajo, un violín, todos los amplificadores... El escritorio lo dejamos para que pueda ponerse a componer. Tiene un montón de discos, de vinilo, de CD, grandes, pequeños, de todas las épocas... Me sorprende ver varios de música clásica.

-¿Piensas que solo escucho rock y heavy? No cielo, sin Bach y Mozart no hubiese llegado a donde estoy. - sonríe y me da un tierno beso en los labios.

Después de lo de Keila estoy tan liberada que todo son flores y arcoiris, diría que veo la vida en rosa, pero eso ya lo hago siempre.

Jugueteo con el pelo de Marcie mientras ella coloca discos, es muy largo y suave, y tan negro que parece un abismo sin fondo. Suspiro.

-¿Te pasa algo Bonnie?

-Sí, que estoy perdidamente enamorda de tí.

Los ojos de Marceline brillan ante mis palabras, sabe que la amo, pero aún le sorprende que lo haga.

-Yo también lo estoy princesa. - me rodea con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo... Es el amor de mi vida.

Cuando espero que el mundo se pare y este momento no termine el móvil de Marcie empieza a sonar. Cuando ve quién es el que la está llamando su cara se vuelve completamente seria.

-Hola papá.

 **Ñaaaaaa, y hasta aquí por hoy, lo sé, no es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, pero no quería dejaros sin actualizar más tiempo. Bueno, y hoy sí toca... HORA DE REVIEWS!**

 **Hola:**

 **Jajaja me alegro que te guste, la verdad es que aunque esta historia sea un dramón de los gordos me gusta meterle algo de humor de vez en cuando, si no se haría demasiado pesado :3**

 **Azu Rush y Guest:**

 **A veces soy un pelín sádica y me gusta que sufrais con la historia... Pero bueno, a qué escritor no le gusta? ^^'**

 **mblaplus02:**

 **Siento mucho tardar tanto con las actualizaciones, de verdad, pero ya llega el final del curso y tengo muuuy poquito tiempo, pero como ya prometí al principio, no pienso abandonar este fic hasta terminarlo :D Así que aguarda a la próxima actualización con las mismas ganas. :3**

 **DrunkenWriter:**

 **Aish, no me digas esas cosas que se me sube el ego (y no querrías verme con el ego más subido de lo que lo tengo xD) Muchas gracias, espero que siga gustandote como ahora hasta el final ^0^**

 **Y esto es todo por hoy amigos!**

 **Bisuu (^3^)~**

 **Yomi.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alooooooooooooo. Sé que me odiáis profundamente por no subir en 6 MESES, y yo lo lamento mucho chavales, pero tuve un break de inspiración muy profundo con este fic, sabía cómo continuar PERO NO DE QUÉ MODO. Y bueno, ahora mismo estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos y exámenes, pero quise tomarme un descanso escribiendo y OH MILAGRO la inspiración volvió a mí. Así que me callo ya y os dejo leer muchachuelos. Disfrutad!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de HdA no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores.**

CAPÍTULO 16

-Hola papá. – mi cara se queda lívida cuando escucho quién es el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea, el padre de Marceline no es precisamente agradable…

-¿No es un poco tarde para que llames? […] ¿De qué quieres hablar? – dice con un tono que dejaba muy claro que sabe perfectamente qué quería él. – Papá, ya hemos hablado de esto. […] Sí, pero… […] ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – El tono de Marcie va en aumento. – No me lo puedes prohibir. – Esas palabras las dice entre dientes, conteniendo toda la impotencia que esa discusión le produce. – […] Pero… […] Sí… sí… vale papá, hasta luego. – Dice al fin derrotada y cuelga el móvil.

Veo que mi novia pasa las manos por su cara y acaba sujetándose la cabeza en completo silencio.

-Marcie… ¿estás bien? – Le pongo una mano en el hombro preocupada, no sé qué ha podido decirle su padre, pero parece realmente abatida.

-Yo… creo que va a ser el fin de las Scream Queens. – El dolor que noto en su voz hacen que los ojos se me humedezcan.

-¿Qué dices? No puede ser, el grupo es tu vida, ¡te encanta tocar! – No puedo creer lo que escucho.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que tengo que ponerme a trabajar en su empresa, que tengo que dejar de ser una… "vaga", – esa palabra la pronuncia con resentimiento – que para algo me pagó una carrera y que como se me ocurra desobedecerle me hará la vida imposible. – A medida que habla su voz se vuelve más débil y quebradiza. – Dice que tocando en tugurios no voy a llegar a ningún sitio. Creo que la única manera de conseguir que me deje en paz sería que de repente nos hiciésemos famosos o algo así, pero eso es algo que todos sabemos que no va a pasar, al menos no de la noche a la mañana…

Suspira y se levanta del suelo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación y voy detrás suya sin decir nada, sé que decir "lo siento" no sirve para nada, es algo hueco, lo escuché cientos de veces tras la muerte de mi madre, no, eso no solucionará nada.

oOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente Marceline continua del mismo humor y la verdad, lo entiendo. Llamó a los demás integrantes del grupo para hablar con ellos y media hora después está saliendo por la puerta diciendo que no va a comer en casa. La despido con una sonrisa y un abrazo diciéndole sin palabras que estoy con ella para lo que sea y se va.

En ese momento comienzo mis movimientos sobre el tablero, esto no se va a quedar así si puedo evitarlo de alguna manera, no pienso dejar que la persona a la que amo renuncie a su sueños. Precisamente ayer cuando dijo que tendrían que hacerse famosos una idea cruzó mi mente, ya tenía un plan, pero no le iba a decir nada a Marceline por si acaso no salía bien, no quería ilusionarla para nada.

Cogiendo el móvil marco el número que dará comienzo a mi plan.

-¿Jake? Hola, necesito tu ayuda.

Unos momentos después ya me estoy dirigiendo a casa de Finn con todas mis esperanzas puestas en la maqueta que llevo en el bolso.

Una sonriente Flame me abre la puerta para ingresar al apartamento de mi amigo, en el que dentro ya estaban Jake y mi mejor amiga Raini. La abrazo con fuerza dándole la enhorabuena al notar su enorme barriga. Tras saludar a todos y ponernos al día atacamos el tema por el que había ido y que me urge solucionar.

-¿Y cuál era el problema con el que necesitabas mi ayuda Bonnie? – Pregunta el hombre.

-Verás, no sé si tu hermano te lo contó, pero estoy saliendo con Marceline, supongo que la conocerás…

-¡¿En serio?! Dios, cómo te envidio.

Con esa frase se gana un codazo de su esposa y una mala cara ante lo cual todos reímos.

-¡Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero mi amor! Pero es Marceline de las Scream Queens, me gusta mucho su música. – Dice a la defensiva.

-Pues es posible que el grupo se vaya a pique Jake.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dicen Finn y Jake a la vez. - ¿Pero cómo? No puede ser…

Les cuento lo que posó el día anterior con el padre de Marceline y sus expresiones se vuelven algunas sombrías, otras iracundas, pero todas transmiten tristeza.

-Ese Abadeer… - Masculla Jake.

-La única solución es que consigan un contrato o algo y por eso es que venía a pedirte ayuda a ti Jake, si no recuerdo mal tenías un amigo que trabajaba en una discográfica importante.

-Sí, B-MO, es uno de los principales técnicos de sonido. Si me traes una muestra de las canciones de la banda podría pedirle que se la mostrase a sus superiores, le tienen en alta estima al muchacho.

Saco la maqueta de mi bolso y se la paso, agradeciéndole su ayuda a lo que me contesta que no es necesario dar las gracias ya que se perdería un gran grupo si algo así llegase a ocurrir.

A eso de las 4 de la tarde, momento en el cual estoy recogiendo la cocina ya que acabo de terminar de comer suena desde el salón la melodía de llamada de mi móvil. corro para cogerlo pensando que sería Marcie, pero me sorprendo al descubrir que no.

-¿Hola? ¿Bonnibel Bubblegum?

-Eh, sí, soy yo, ¿quién lo pregunta?

-Buenas, soy BMO, el amigo de Jake.

-Oh,hola, buenas tardes. – No me lo puedo creer, qué rapidez se han dado, tanto Jake de darle la maqueta, como BMO al contactar con ella.

-Verás, he escuchado la maqueta del grupo que me ha dado Jake y me gusta mucho. Las Scream Queen es un grupo en el que teníamos un poco en la mira desde hace algún tiempo, y con esto has dado el empujón que necesitaban para que de verdad nos interesasen, así que mis superiores me han pedido que contactase con su manager, que supongo serás tú, para concretar una entrevista con el grupo.

Mientras escuchaba estas palabras había ido abriendo poco a poco mi boca la cual ahora se encuentra como si se me hubiese desencajado la mandíbula. Me doy cuenta de que el chico está esperando una respuesta y me obligué a salir del estado de sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto! Déjame que me ponga en contacto con el grupo y como tarde mañana por la mañana me pondré en contacto contigo. ¿Te llamo a este mismo número?

-Sí, muchas gracias por tu tiempo Bonnibel.

-Muchas… muchas gracias a ti. – cuelgo y no puedo contener más la emoción, unas lágrimas de alivio corren por mis mejillas y sin pensarlo ni un segundo salgo corriendo hacia el local en el que ensaya Marceline y el resto.

Cuando llego abro la puerta de golpe y entro arrasando, los presentes tienen unas caras muy largas, pero mi sonrisa radiante y las maneras de entrar hacen que se levanten extrañados.

-Bonnie que p…

-¡Lo he conseguido Marcie! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Os quieren! ¡Os quieren!

-¿Pero quién nos quiere? ¿De qué estás hablando Bonnie?

-¡Una discográfica! Quieren haceros una entrevista chicos, el grupo no desaparecerá y tú – digo mirando a Marceline con lágrimas en los ojos – tú no tendrás que renunciar a tu sueño.

La cara de incredulidad del grupo pasa a una de absoluta felicidad. Marcie se me tira encima y me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, elevándome del suelo y dándome vueltas en el aire. Estoy tan feliz por ella.

-Bonnie, eres increíble, te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, me has hecho tan maravillosamente feliz. – Me dice al oído con una gran emoción en su voz, está llorando, descargando toda la angustia que tenía acumulada.

Aquella noche fue de fiesta y risas, cosa que nos merecíamos después de las últimas horas tan horribles que habíamos pasado.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, y lamento tener que informaros de que el final se acerca mucho más rápido de lo que me gustaría. De todos modos seamos felices con los pocos caps que nos quedan juntos y disfrutemos.**

 **Y ahora ES HORA DE REVIEWS:**

 **BlueZafiro:**

 **Me hace mucha ilusión ver que no solo me dejaste un review, sino que fueron dos. Sé que he tardado lo mío en continuar con esto, pero también he de decir que nunca he dejado esto de lado en mi cabeza, siempre estaba pensando en cómo llevarlo a cabo de la mejor manera. Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy y muchas gracias por seguir mi humilde, primera y más larga historia.**

 **tao:**

 **UN SALUDO DESDE ESPAÑA AMIGO VENEZOLANO. Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, me gusta mucho mucho recibir vuestras opiniones y ya sabéis que acepto también las críticas constructivas si me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Y es todo por hoy, pero no por otros días.**

 **Nos vemos gentecilla chachi.**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicos, siento haber tardado, juro que el cap llevaba escrito desde hace más de un mes, pero no me gustaba NADA, así que lo he reescrito entero, y se parece al original lo que un pie a una cuchara. A mí me gusta muchísimo más, espero que a vosotros también os guste.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de HdA no me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO 17

Nos encontramos todos ante las puertas de un gran edificio del cual era dueño la discográfica Ooo, nerviosos, nadie quiere dar el primer paso para entrar, dependiendo de lo que ocurra hoy en la planta superior de este edificio el futuro de las Scream Queens y el de Marceline pegará un giro de ciento ochenta grados, ya sea para bien o para mal. Al final mi novia agarra mi mano y al mirare veo que me está sonriendo, intentando demostrar seguridad para calmarme, irónico que ella sea la que me tenga que tranquilizar a mí. Entramos con un nudo en el estómago y el tiempo que pasamos en el ascensor se nos hace eterno, cuanto más nos acercamos más me pesan los pies, como si los tuviese cubiertos de plomo.

Nos acercamos a la mesa de una secretaria que nos indicó que el presidente de la discográfica nos está esperando y que pasásemos. Las paredes del despacho estaban cubierta de posters enmarcados de los grupos y cantantes más famosos que habían saltado al estrellato con esa discográfica y me imagino que en uno de los posters están mis triunfadores amigos, orgullosos de poder darle al mundo su música.

Sentado en una silla tras un escritorio bastante abarrotado de comida chatarra hay un chico moreno que no deberá de superar los 25 años ataviado con un sombrero negro y una simple chaqueta verde. Veo que lleva unos cascos puestos y me hace gracia la manera en la que mueve la cabeza frenéticamente al ritmo de una melodía que solo escucha él. No se da cuenta de que estamos en la habitación hasta que me acerco a su mesa y le doy un pequeño toque en el hombro.

Al vernos se quita los cascos, se levanta con una gran sonrisa en la cara y se acerca rápidamente a los miembros del grupo, cogiéndoles de las manos y saludándoles de una manera muy enérgica.

-Así que Las Scream Queens, ¡por fin os conozco! Soy muy fan de vuestra música. Soy Pat, pero llamadme Party Pat, todos me llaman así.

Todos nos quedamos algo asombrados por la actitud del chico, nos esperábamos algo más… ¿serio? Y antes de que ninguno pudiésemos decir nada Pat vuelve a hablar.

-Siento no haberos contactado antes muchachos, mi viejo decidió dejarme la discográfica hace verdaderamente poco, al principio se veía reacio porque decía que iba arruinar la empresa con mi "ruido". ¡Pero no! Saqué a la luz varios grupos que se hicieron maravillosamente famosos, y teniendo en cuenta que él no había conseguido esto en varios años decidió cederme su puesto. – Nos cuenta esto sin que ninguno todavía haya preguntado nada, vaya, qué tipo tan espontaneo.

-Entonces… ¿tengo que entender que no necesitamos ninguna entrevista? – Pregunta Marcie algo confusa, normal, veníamos preparados para una super reunión o algo así y resulta que el tipo era incluso fan de su música.

-Hombre, deberíamos hablar de contratos y tal, pero si de lo que dudabais era si os queríamos o no, podéis relajaros, si vosotros queréis estáis completamente dentro.

No me lo puedo creer, ¿así?, ¿tan fácil? Tanta suerte de golpe me está empezando a oler mal…

Después de hacer mejor las presentaciones Party Pat nos hizo un pequeño tour por la discográfica y nos pidió que al día siguiente fuésemos a hacer una prueba de sonido a uno de los estudios para ver qué tal sonaban ahí dentro, y después haríamos lo trámites y contratos. Los chicos me dijeron que me encargase yo de eso, confiaban en mí puesto que de haber trabajado con mi padre yo tengo bastantes conocimientos de derecho laboral, aunque debería informarme sobre las condiciones que afectan al mundo artístico.

OoOoO

Contratos firmados y las grabaciones para el primer disco que iban a sacar hechas el grupo tiraba perfectamente, a la gente le gustan, ya no solo el público que las conoce de antes, si no todos los que les están descubriendo ahora. Las visitas en YouTube subían como la espuma y ya estaban planeando hacer un videoclip para la canción principal del disco. El padre de Marceline hace tiempo que no molesta, es más, la última vez que llamó le dijo a su hija que estaba desperdiciando su vida, pero Marcie no se dejó achantar, por fin había conseguido lo que más deseaba.

Hoy estamos teniendo un día tranquilo en casa como hace tiempo que no tenemos, tiradas en el sofá y viendo películas. Tengo un pequeño _dèjá vu_ puesto que estoy tumbada sobre sus piernas y en un momento se agacha para besarme. Se me hace raro pensar en negarle el baso como hice aquella vez.

-¿Pasa algo? – Dice Marcie, supongo que al verme la cara rara que he puesto.

-No, nada, solo estaba… recordando una situación muy parecida que no acabó especialmente bien. – Lo digo con una sonrisa un poco culpable en mi cara.

Marceline me mira de una manera muy tierna que hace que se me derrita el corazón.

-No te preocupes princesita, lo importante es cómo estamos ahora, no lo que pasó, lo atrasado en el pasado, Hakunna Matata.

Me hace gracia su comentario, pero tiene razón, ahora estoy muy feliz a su lado.

-Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así, vampirita. – Digo sacando a la luz el motivo por el que me había puesto ese mote.

Ella empieza a reírse con ganas a la par que yo.

-Así que Sexy Vampire, ¿con ese nombre quién te hablaba? – Empiezo a meterme un poco con ella.

-Mira princesita - lo dice con el tono jocoso con el que me lo decía cuando nos conocimos… o ¿reencontramos?, bueno, lo que sea, - tuviste suerte de que fuese yo quien te habló aquél día, hay mucho tío baboso fingiendo ser chicas por esos sitios.

-La verdad es que sí me alegro de ese desliz con el ratón que tuve. – Le digo intentando sonar lo más sincera que pueda, porque es verdad.

-Ya, ya, desliz…

-¡Oye! Que es verdad.- Empiezo a hacerle cosquillas y ella se retuerce entre mis manos, adoro estos momentos a su lado…

En ese momento la melodía de mi móvil.

-Salvada por la campana. – Suelto a Marceline que intenta recuperar el aliento y me levanto a contestar a la llamada.

-¿Señorita Bubblegum? – Se oye al otro lado de la línea cuando descuelgo.

-Sí, ¿con quién hablo?

-Buenas tardes, llamamos del Laboratorio Biológico Experimental Nacional, y nos complacería mucho si aceptase tener una entrevista con nuestro director, estamos muy interesados en sus conocimientos.

-¿El… el LaBEN? – digo sin poder creerme que me hayan llamado. – ¡Sí, claro, me encantaría!

Marceline se levanta del sofá mirándome con cara de "qué está pasando", le sonrío para que se tranquilice y continúo hablando con la señora.

-Bien, pues si no le importa le llamaremos más tarde para confirmar su cita.

-Por supuesto, estaré esperando. Hasta luego. – Cuelgo y miro a mi novia.

-Puedo suponer que algo bueno ha pasado, ¿verdad?

-¡Me han llamado del mejor laboratorio del país, quieren que investigue allí con ellos! Echaba tanto de menos la ciencia. – "Aparte que odio estar parada sin hacer nada" pienso.

-¡Qué bien Bonnie, me alegro mucho! – Me abraza y se lo devuelvo, es genial tener una persona que te apoya tanto como Marcie lo hace conmigo.

Ninguna de las dos sabíamos que esto provocaría más problemas de los que nos gustarían.

 **Pues hasta aquí por hoy, ahora:**

 **ES HORA DE REVIEWS:**

 **LucyloquillaXD y mblaqplus02:**

 **Jajajaja sii sigo viva y escribiendo, tardo y me alegra que me esperéis sin perder la esperanza, sois un gran apoyo, vosotros y todos los que me leen y siguen mi historia. Muchas gracias ^^**

 **Ahora voy a hacer un pequeño comentario que me parece importante, en los reviews un tío de nombre el asesino me escribió un comentario muy hater** _ **"**_ _ **Yuri yuri yuri solo esa mierda es lo piensas eh ere puta o que. Maricona bonnibel y marceline como pareja jajajajajajjajajajajajaj me das risa putita de seguro tu ere la lesbian sabias que los homosexuales gay lesbina putos no estran al cielo si no al infierno y es alli a donde iras tu : D jajajajajajaja"**_ **E** **stuve tentada a no responder a él, ni siquiera decir nada porque considero que me estaría poniendo a su nivel y bueno, no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio. Pero quiero decirle un par de cosas ya que El vengador Anti-Trolls me dejó un review super bonito que me emocionó, de verdad (muchas gracias Vengador):**

 _ **Es posible que nunca leas este mensaje, asesino, y me da igual, pero quiero que se sepas un par de cosas si llegas a hacerlo. Punto número uno, Marceline y Bonnibel se consideran pareja cannon desde hace mucho tiempo puesto que la dobladora de la voz de Marceline en VO confirmó que eran pareja en una rueda de prensa, así que no te rías tanto. Punto número dos, si soy o no lesbiana no es asunto tuyo. Tercer punto, si has esperado hasta el capítulo 16 para ponerme este review... tanto asco no te dará cuando has leido todo hasta llegar al final. Cuarto punto, si quieres hablar de cielo o infierno y meterte en religiones, que sepas que el Papa Francisco (y hace ya bastante tiempo) comunicó que ante sus ojos (es decir, ante los ojos de Dios, ya que es su representante en la Tierra) el amor es un sentimiento del Señor, y que si alguien lo sentía daba igual si era por alguien de su mismo sexo o su opuesto. Te digo esto para que la próxima vez que vayas a dejar un comentario hiriente te lo pienses mejor y te informes sobre lo que vas a decir.**_

 **Dicho esto, siento las molestias a quienes no tienen culpa y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Holahola, caracola! Sé que me estoy tardando mucho con las actualizaciones, pero estoy intentando no dejar un break tan largo como el que tuve el verano pasado (juro que me siento fatal por ello). Estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos y mierdas últimamente, ya me quedan apenas dos meses de clase y pfff hay demasiadas entregas por hacer, que alguien me pegue un tiro (ocno xD). Bueno, ya paro de contaros mi vida y paso a contaros la de nuestra parejita preferida, nos vemos en los reviews, ¡disfrutad!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Pen y a Cartoon Network, pero la idea sí es original.**

CAPÍTULO 18

El LaBEN. El mejor laboratorio de investigación de todo el país. Me pellizco el brazo para comprobar que no estoy dormida, que no es todo un sueño. Auch, vale, no, estoy despierta. Voy sentada en el asiento trasero de un taxi en el que me dirijo a la sede que hay en mi ciudad. Miro mi reloj y veo que voy con muchísimo tiempo de antelación, ya me lo había dicho Marceline cuando estaba por salir, pero no podía quedarme más tiempo en casa esperando a que llegase la hora. Me encuentro tan nerviosa que estoy cien por cien segura de que si estuviese conectada a un monitor de constantes vitales lo haría estallar y voy tan absorta en mis cavilaciones que no me doy cuenta de que el vehículo se ha detenido hasta que oigo al conductor decirme lo que le debo.

-¿Disculpe? – pregunto con vergüenza, no me he enterado del número.

El buen hombre me lo repite y en cuanto le pago me bajo dándole las gracias y deseándole un feliz día. Cuando estoy de tan buen humor no puedo evitar compartir mi felicidad con el resto del mundo. Al echar la vista al frente me encuentro con una valla abierta a un enorme complejo rodeado de jardines, el edificio que se encuentra en medio es completamente acristalado y el sol reflejado en los cristales lo hacía ver como si acabase de salir de un sueño. Al mirar la hora veo que todavía quedan más de veinte minutos para que dé comienzo la entrevista que tenía concertada, así que decido darme un paseo por los jardines. No es mucho más que colocados estratégicamente debajo de unos cuantos árboles y unas pocas zonas de césped, pero consiguen que el lugar tenga un toque de frescor bastante relajante. «Sí, me gustaría mucho trabajar aquí» pienso con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sigo caminando escuchando a los pájaros piar cuando una mujer enfundada en una bata blanca se acerca a mí.

-Buenos días, esto es un complejo privado y solamente pueden estar aquí los trabajadores del laboratorio.

Aunque me ha llamado la atención se nota que no lo hace con resentimiento o como si me estuviese regañándome, creo que simplemente se está dedicando a informarme de la situación, así que le respondo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé, y aunque no trabajo aquí puede ser que pronto lo haga, estoy esperando por mi entrevista, no debe faltar mucho para que llegue la hora.

La trabajadora del laboratorio me regala una sonrisa.

-Entonces espero verte pronto – y con eso continúa su camino dejándome sola de nuevo.

Quedan apenas cinco minutos para tener que reunirme con el jefe de recursos humanos, así que decido entrar en el edificio y dirigirme a la sala donde me entrevistarán. Cuando llego hay una mujer de pelo negro y muy rizado que al verme en la puerta se levanta con una sonrisa y me invita a entrar. Es elegante, probablemente tenga unos diez años más que yo.

-Señorita Bubblegum, es una suerte recibirla, nos preocupaba que ya estuviese trabajando en algún otro lugar, me llamo Lucía Sánchez – se acerca a mí y me estrecha la mano, llevándome a una silla que se encuentra delante de su escritorio, - por favor, siéntese.

Mientras ella está yendo a sentarse en su silla tras el escritorio yo aprovecho para darle un rápido vistazo a lo que hay a mi alrededor. El despacho es bastante amplio y luminoso, con las paredes cubiertas de estanterías repletas de carpetas, supongo que llenas a su vez de mucho papeleo. Es simple, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a ser impersonal, hay unos pequeños cuadros con fotografías de naturaleza colgados en las paredes y en su escritorio hay un marco de fotos el cual alcanzo a ver de refilón ya que está girado hacia el interior de la mesa. En la imagen se ve a la mujer acompañada de otra más o menos de su misma edad, quien lleva sobre sus hombros a una niña de aproximadamente 3 años, se sonríen entre ellas de una manera que solo una familia podría. Esto me hace darme cuenta de que en algún momento me gustaría recrear esa escena inmortalizada con Marceline.

-¿Le gustan los niños? – me pregunta Lucía sacándome de mi ensoñación, creo que llevo demasiado tiempo mirando el marco.

-Hummm… realmente no lo sé, soy hija única y no he tenido la oportunidad de convivir con ninguno, pero algún día me gustaría ser madre… - cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir me pongo nerviosa, podrían no contratarme por ello. – Pero no ahora, claro está, no creo que me sienta lista hasta dentro de algún tiempo.

No sé si he conseguido evitar meter la pata, pero la sonrisa que me dirige la mujer me tranquiliza bastante.

-Entiendo. Bueno, pasemos a por lo que estamos aquí – saca unos papeles de una carpeta que resultan ser mi currículum y un par de hojas de recomendación, me sorprende ver que se hayan tomado tanta molestia conmigo, puesto que yo no envié ninguno de estos documentos. – Por lo que puedo ver, aparte de su reciente logro contra el cáncer, usted ha estado trabajando sobre todo en el estudio de las mutaciones celulares durante un tiempo, consiguió su carrera a la temprana edad de dieciocho años y lleva más de medio año sin trabajar.

Tras decir esto levanta la vista de los papeles y se coloca bien las gafas, mirándome con seriedad, pero sin perder ese toque amable.

-Realmente lo único que me impide empezar a hablar de su contratación es el último motivo, me gustaría saber por qué existe ese lapso de tiempo en el que no ha estado trabajando, una mente brillante como la suya debería de estar rifándosela las mejores empresas del país – su mirada derrocha curiosidad.

-Verá, nunca he tenido problemas de ingresos, tengo ahorros, por lo que no necesito trabajar para vivir y si no he decidido irme a alguna empresa hasta ahora ha sido porque hace no mucho me reencontré con una persona y he querido recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido. Pero ahora estoy completamente dispuesta a continuar con mi vida laboral, simplemente no puedo estar toda la vida sin hacer nada.

Con esto último sonríe satisfactoriamente y tras unas pocas palabras más empezamos a hablar sobre las bases del contrato.

-Bien, ¿entonces cuánto cree que tardará en trasladarse?

-¿Cómo? – pregunto sorprendida ¿trasladarme?

-Sí, claro, la queremos en la sede central.

-¿No… no podría trabajar en este laboratorio? – mis pulmones se empiezan a cerrar a medida que asiento toda esta nueva información, siento que me quedo sin aire.

-Los laboratorios de esta ciudad no disponen de los programas a los cuales nos gustaría que accediese – explica Lucía. - ¿Existe algún impedimento para que pueda viajar?

-Yo… ¿Podría pensar por unos días antes de responder si acepto el trabajo o no? Tengo que hablar con alguien antes de tomar la decisión.

La mujer asiente con la cabeza, dando a entender que comprende la situación, así que quedamos en que en unos días contactaría con ella.

El camino de vuelta a casa se hace más corto de lo que me gustaría, esa última información ha conseguido que se esfume toda la emoción… no sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Marcie…

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que ocurre es que una maraña de pelo negro se abalanza sobre mí. Noto los brazos de mi novia envolviéndome y entonces siento cómo un poco de la presión que tengo en los pulmones desaparece.

-Quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea lo que haya ocurrido hoy, yo estaré a tu lado.

Un nudo se me forma en el estómago cuando escucho sus dulces palabras y los ojos se me empiezan a anegar de lágrimas. No es justo. Me aferro a ella agarrando con mis manos la tela de su camisa y dejo que las lágrimas corran por mis mejillas, empapando un poco el hombro de Marceline.

-Hey, ¿qué ha pasado? – dice con la voz teñida de preocupación cuando siente que mi respiración empieza a agitarse a causa del llanto.

Al notar su mano acariciando mi pelo me pego más a ella. Enhorabuena Marceline, has conseguido que te necesite de una forma que jamás entenderías.

-Yo… yo… - es lo único que consigo articular entre hipidos.

-Shh… tranquila, respira. No hace falta que me respondas inmediatamente – dice ella, a lo que yo asiento con la cabeza e intento con todas mis fuerzas regular mi respiración.

Cuando ya soy capaz de levantar la cabeza de su hombro y mirarle a los ojos ella me está dando una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada llena de preocupación. Con eso me agarra de la mano y nos lleva al sofá en el que nos sentamos. Ella me mira en silencio, esperando a que yo comience a hablar, sin presionarme. Respiro hondo y hago que las palabras que están atoradas en mi garganta salgan.

-Me… me han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo bastante importante, llevaría yo mis propias investigaciones, con material de primera… - empiezo a contarle.

-Pero Bonnie, ¡eso es genial!

Suspiro.

-Déjame terminar… hay un pequeño problema… no podría trabajar aquí, tengo que irme a la sede central del LaBEN… eso está como a más de dos mil kilómetros de aquí. A más de dos mil kilómetros de ti.

La expresión de Marceline ha ido cambiando a medida que las palabras salían de mi boca, ahora se ve que está luchando entre decir o callar la siguiente pregunta que tiene que hacer.

-¿Vas a aceptar? – pregunta al fin, era inevitable.

Su voz repleta de dolor hace que mis ojos vuelvan a humedecerse de nuevo.

-No lo sé Marcie – mi tono quebradizo por el inminente llanto tiñe mis palabras. – No quiero separarme de ti ahora que por fin vuelves a estar conmigo, no lo sabía, pero todo el tiempo que no estuviste te eché de menos, muchísimo, ahora me doy cuenta.

Podríamos… no sé, mudarnos las dos – suelta desesperadamente intentando encontrar una solución que no sea tenerme anclada aquí por ella.

Pero hay un pequeño problema, yo tampoco quiero que renuncie a cosas por mí. Niego con la cabeza.

-Esa no es una opción. Tú tienes a tus amigos y compañeros de grupo aquí, la discográfica también está aquí, no puedes coger un avión cada vez que tengáis que ensayar o hablar algo con Pat…

La mirada de Marceline está perdida en algún punto de la habitación, pero sé que está escuchando cada una de mis palabras.

-Es una gran oportunidad – no voy a negar que cada palabra que sale de mí me está sangrando.

-Acepta entonces, manda al garete lo que hemos conseguido – dice con resquemor.

¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad me está diciendo esto? A pesar de que me han molestado sus palabras respiro hondo y me tranquilizo, Marceline puede ser un poco bastante impulsiva algunas veces.

-Amor, no he decidido nada aún, por favor, entiende mi situación…

-¿Entender qué? ¿Qué te vas a ir dejando todo esto atrás? ¿Dejándome a mí? – la rabia está empezando a surgir en sus facciones y yo no aguanto más.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Y qué hay de ti? – elevo el tono de voz y con esto su expresión cambia a una de confusión. - ¿Qué voy a hacer yo cuando tengas que viajar para dar conciertos? ¿Quedarme en casa amargada esperando a que mi novia vuelva? No puedo vivir así Marceline, tengo veintidós años, me queda mucho por delante, no quiero ser "la que espera".

Después de mirarme por unos segundos sin decir nada se levanta del sofá y agarrando su cazadora sale por la puerta dejándome sola en el apartamento.

oOoOoOo

El sol que entra por las puertas del balcón me despierta. Me he quedado dormida en el sofá, miro el reloj, son más de las diez y un sentimiento de preocupación mezclada con tristeza se instaura en mi pecho. Marceline no volvió anoche después de marcharse tras nuestra discusión y no ha dado señales de vida.

 **Maaae, que largo me ha quedado este capítulo (para lo que soy yo ¿sabéis?). Bueno, mejor, más para vosotros xD**

 **Y ahora… ES HORA DE REVIEWS:**

 **LucyloquillaXD:**

 **Exactamente, no te equivocabas con lo de los problemas, pero te voy a decir algo para que no estés tan preocupada, atenta: no me gustan los finales tristes xD Así que no te angusties por ello. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo mi fic con las mismas ganas. (Pd: adoro tus reviews)**

 **Y esto es todo por hoy amigos.**

 **Bisu (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

Han pasado ya dos horas desde que me he despertado y Marceline parece no querer dar señales de vida. Ya cansada de esperar, y había esperado suficiente porque conozco lo impulsiva que puede ser mi novia, decido llamar a la persona que es más fácil que sepa dónde se encuentra Marcie, o al menos que sepa que sigue viva.

Los _bips_ suenan sin parar, uno detrás de otro cayendo pesadamente en mi estómago, si Keila no contestaba ya no sabría qué más hacer excepto llamar a la policía. Ya voy a colgar cuando descuelgan al otro lado.

-Que sepas que ahora mismo te odio profundamente – dice Keyla con voz adormilada.

-Keyla, ¿sabes algo de Marceline? – digo atropelladamente pisándome las palabras.

Durante un momento no recibo contestación, y podría pensar que la llamada se ha cortado de no ser que oigo ruidos del otro lado, como si se estuviese desplazando para luego abrir una puerta o ventana y pasar a escuchar el ruido de los coches y el viento.

-Está en mi casa, llegó anoche completamente borracha a las tres de la mañana, luego tuve que escucharla llorar por dos horas hasta que se quedó dormida, aún estábamos ambas en la cama cuando has llamado.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, discutimos – expliqué un poco.

-Lo sé, me lo ha contado todo.

-¿Qué… qué opinas tú? – necesito saber la opinión de un tercero, y aunque Keyla es la mejor amiga de Marceline sé que tendré una respuesta bastante objetiva.

-Marceline te quiere mucho, te ama y es feliz a tu lado – comezó –. Y aunque sin ti no hubiese dado el salto, la música es suya, es ella la que se ha esforzado, más incluso que todos nosotros, para que la banda saliese adelante. Con esto quiero decir que básicamente su vida sois tú y su música. Ahora vamos contigo. Tú eres una persona que no puede estar quieta sin más, necesitas estar gestionando algo, no hace falta que sea un proyecto científico, te he visto hablando con Pat sobre cláusulas y mil mierdas que ninguno entenderíamos. Yo no te voy a decir qué hacer, lo tuyo es una oportunidad muy grande, pero ¿acaso conoces el número de ensayos a los que faltó Marceline cuando se quedó a cuidar de ti? Yo sí he estado con ella todos los años que te recordaba y te buscaba sin cesar, dudo que después de haberte encontrado le haga mucha gracia volver a perderte.

-Pero Keyla… No debería decirte esto porque aún no está confirmado, pero Pat me comentó que quieren que hagáis una gira de lanzamiento de disco dentro de no mucho – escucho un "¡¿Qué?!" extasiado por parte de Keyla, pero continúo a donde quiero llegar –. Tienen calculado que será al menos para tres meses, ahora, ¿qué hago yo mientras estéis fuera? ¿Esperar simplemente?

Me niego a no hacer nada, me siento inútil, y el LaBEN es una enorme oportunidad.

-Habla con Marceline cuando llegue a casa, la levantaré ahora, seguramente hoy esté algo más receptiva.

-Gracias Keyla, eres genial, por cierto, yo no te he dicho nada de la gira.

-¿Qué gira?

Ambas reímos antes de colgar y nos despedimos.

Como una hora después la puerta se abre lentamente, dejándome ver a una Marceline con la cabeza gacha, parece avergonzada y aunque el enfado que tengo al no haber dado señales de vida es mayúsculo, no le echo nada en cara puesto que no quiero empezar la conversación ya peleando. Un leve "Hola" sale de sus labios.

-Hola, ¿vas a querer comer?

Ella niega.

-He comido con Keyla – asiento ante esto y me siento en el sofá callada, no quiero presionarla -. Bonnie… siento lo de ayer.

Su voz es insegura, supongo que temerosa de cómo pueda reaccionar, pero yo simplemente me levanto y me acerco a ella, pasando mis brazos a su alrededor. Ella me devuelve el abrazo lentamente para luego convertirlo en uno firme pero delicado, haciéndome sentir preciada, y como si no quisiese que de repente me esfumase de allí. Nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzamos la misma conversación de ayer, pero de forma más calmada, como queriéndole hacer ver a la otra los motivos que tenemos.

-Marceline, tienes que entender que en el caso de que tú te vayas, la que se queda sola y sin hacer nada soy yo – y a continuación le cuento lo mismo que le dije a Keyla sobre la gira.

En ese momento parece que Marceline entiende la situación, porque si no supongo mal, la posibilidad de una gira para ella ahora le parece demasiado lejana.

-No quiero separarme de ti, pero parece que es lo que va a pasar tarde o temprano.

-Entonces… - dice nerviosa - ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ven con nosotros!

-¡¿Qué?! Marceline, eso no soluciona nada, sigo estando sin hacer nada, pero dando vueltas por el país.

Yo solamente quiero hacer algo con mi vida.

-Pues sé nuestro representante.

Me quedo atónita ante su oferta, eso no era precisamente lo que había pensado con hacer algo con mi vida.

-No lo sé Marcie, ¿valgo para ello? – pregunto dudosa.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? De no ser por ti, primero, no hubiésemos salido a la fama y yo hubiese tenido que abandonar mi sueño, segundo, hubiésemos tenido que contratar a alguien, seguramente un abogado, que supiese de leyes para firmar los contratos o así, y tercero, en la discográfica ya te consideran nuestra manager, pero si te han propuesto a ti lo de la gira y todo.

Pensándolo bien, Marceline tiene razón, me he ocupado de todo lo del grupo desde casi el primer momento y tengo muy buena relación con todos los miembros.

-Aparte – sigue hablando, supongo que para intentar terminar de convencerme –, si no eres tú nos tendremos que buscar a otro, alguien que probablemente acabe explotándonos por llevarse un buen pellizco de los beneficios.

En ese instante mi teléfono suena al ritmo de una de las canciones de The Scream Queens y me parece irónico quién es el emisor de la llamada.

-Buenos días … ¿ya está confirmado? Perfecto, se lo comunicaré a los chicos … Claro, ya quedaremos para ultimar cosas, como fechas y esas cosas … Un beso Pat – y cuelgo.

En este momento me doy cuenta, Marceline tiene razón, igual que Keyla esta mañana cuando hablábamos por teléfono, no solo se me da de maravilla, si no que lo hago de forma natural, es más, me gusta. Cuando levanto la vista del móvil veo que Marcie me está dedicando una mirada curiosa.

-Está decidido, tendréis gira para finales de mayo.

Noto que Marceline quiere saltar de alegría, pero aún me mira aterrada porque esto significa que tengo que tomar la decisión de si aceptar o no su oferta en este mismo instante.

-También tengo que presentar a la nueva incorporación del equipo, vuestro manager.

Los oscuros ojos de Marceline empiezan a adquirir un intenso brillo.

-Entonces…

-Sí – digo con una amplia sonrisa –, iré con vosotros.

Como accionada por un resorte mi novia se abalanza a por mí y me tumba en el sofá, aprisionándome con sus brazos y llenando mi cara de besos, hasta que nuestros labios se juntan y nos damos un beso largo y efusivo. No nos vamos a separar, me gusta viajar, me gusta estar al mando, me gusta el grupo, pero, sobre todo, amo a Marceline.

oOoOo

-… los chicos estarán preparados, el primer concierto será un día antes de la salida del disco, apuesto a que atraerá a más gente si lo hacemos de ese modo.

Estamos a finales de abril y ya hemos puesto las fechas en las que van a tocar. Coincidirían con los tres meses de verano y el nombre de la gira sería "Paseo por el Inframundo", igual que el sencillo que ya había sido lanzado por internet y que era la canción principal de su disco. Los miembros del grupo están últimamente encerrados en el local donde ensayan apenas parando para comer, aunque se saben las canciones como si llevasen desde que nacieron tocándolas.

A los chicos les había encantado la idea de que yo fuese su representante, en el momento en el que se lo dije todos empezaron a vitorear ¿de verdad lo había hecho tan bien? Keyla incluso me abrazó, parecía que ya había superado lo que le pasó conmigo hace unos meses, me dijo que estaba feliz por la decisión que había tomado al final, que algunas oportunidades, y con eso señaló a Marceline que estaba celebrando con los otros dos chicos, solo ocurrían una vez.

Siete meses después

Un concierto estaba a punto de comenzar y nada estaba saliendo bien.

Tras la gira de verano en la cual había comprobado que ser la manager de este grupo me hacía inmensamente feliz, el grupo había conseguido atraer seguidores en masa, por lo que antes siquiera de acabar esta, me llamaron para ofrecernos varios conciertos durante las fiestas navideñas, obviamente aceptamos.

Estamos a veintisiete de diciembre, muchos de los regalos que había recibido la gente por Navidad eran precisamente las entradas para este concierto. Ahora llega el problema, el grupo ha desparecido hace varias horas y no soy capaz de contactar con ellos, ¡por el amor de Glob! Se supone que ese es mi trabajo, no solo conseguirles conciertos y gestionarles las cosas, si no controlarles medianamente, al menos debería de ser capaz de saber dónde andan antes de una representación. Que desastre, como no aparezcan no voy a ser capaz de conseguirles algo tan bueno como esto en la vida. La gente ya ha entrado en el recinto donde se va a dar el concierto, si es que se dignan en aparecer. Ya estoy a nada de dar el aviso de que la cosa se va a retrasar cuando un golpe de guitarra suena por todo el estadio y las luces se encienden de golpe. Los gritos comienzan cuando los fans se dan cuenta de que el grupo ya está en el escenario.

Me desinflo del alivio que siento al ver que están aquí y que no ha habido problema alguno, aparte del ataque de histeria que casi me ha dado. Voy a tirarles de las orejas en el primer momento que pueda, casi me matan del susto. La primera canción estalla, los acordes resuenan, los espectadores cantando la letra casi se escuchan más que a la propia Marceline, y en un momento dado mira hacia un lado del escenario donde me encuentro yo, y me sonríe ampliamente. Yo me quedo embobada con la presencia de mi novia en el escenario, no me acostumbraré en la vida, ejerce tal hipnotismo que parece que flota. Cuando las ultimas notas de la canción suenan el público aplaude, grita, silva y el sujetador de alguien indefinido acaba a los pies de la vocalista-bajista. Marceline ríe ante esto último y se acerca al micrófono.

-¡Buenas noches Screamers! – un grito responde a la voz amplificada de Marcie –. Hoy no solo es un día especial porque estemos tocando para vosotros, ni porque sea la época más mágica del año, hoy quiero dar un paso más en mi vida y quiero que seáis testigos.

¿Qué está haciendo? Esto no estaba en los ensayos.

-Quiero darle las gracias a una persona muy especial para el grupo, pero sobre todo para mí, Bonnibel Bubblegum, por favor ¿puedes acercarte? – dice tendiéndome una mano para que me acercase.

Un murmullo empieza a generalizarse entre la gente del público, expectantes de qué va a ocurrir, y yo no soy muy distinta a ellos.

-Bonnie – dice cogiendo el micro con la mano y mirándome de frente –, fuiste la causante de que diéramos el gran salto, sin ti esta noche no estaríamos aquí. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde pequeñas, y hace más de un año que nos reencontramos, y solamente sé que no quiero volver a separarme nunca más de ti – espera… no, esto no puede ser real –. No solo eres nuestra manager y nuestra amiga, si no que también eres la persona a la que amo. Así que, Bonnibel Bubblegum – se arrodilla sacando una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y yo creo que me voy a desmallar ahí mismo delante de cientos de personas, al abrirla veo un anillo fino de plata con una fila de diamantes en medio –, ¿me harías la mujer más feliz convirtiéndote en mi esposa?

Mis lágrimas brotan a la vez que un aplauso ensordecedor generalizado invade el estadio. Asiento incapaz de decir palabra y sin dejar de llorar para acto seguido sentir los brazos de mi ahora prometida alrededor mío, levantándome ligeramente del suelo. Los otros tres miembros también se acercan a abrazarnos y darnos la enhorabuena con enormes sonrisas en la cara y entonces comprendo la razón de su ausencia.

-Si te hubiese visto antes se te habría declarado antes de salir, nos habría fastidiado el plan – me dice Keyla, a lo que Marceline se pone colorada.

Pero ya es hora de continuar el concierto, así que me retiro del escenario mirando embobada al anillo que ahora descansa en mi dedo anular. A los dos segundos mi móvil empieza a vibrar avisándome de cada mención que se ha hecho del grupo en alguna red social, y me doy cuenta de que el video y las fotos de lo que acaban de ocurrir ya inunda la red y los correos de revistas del corazón la bandeja de entrada pidiendo entrevistas.

Al levantar la vista me encuentro con la imagen más increíble que he presenciado hasta ahora, Marceline parece tocar con una efusividad y una alegría maximizada, y me invade la sensación de que ella ha sido esa oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, y me había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

FIN

 **Bueno amigos, y después de dos años, ni más ni menos, he conseguido darle fin a esta historia, espero que os haya gustado y mil gracias a los que habéis seguido esto durante tanto tiempo, no soy lo que se dice constante en mis actualizaciones (a vosotros os lo voy a contar xD)**

 **Ha sido un largo camino, y como todo, tiene que acabar, pero nos veremos, estoy segura, y como no me gustan las despedidas, ¡Cuidaos! Responderé a los reviews que pueda por MP**

 **ES HORA DE REVIEWS:**

 **vikisuperwaifulover: Pues leelo tanto cómo te guste, será un gran honor para mí. Espero que te haya gustado el final.**

 **LucyloquillaXD: Lo de Lucía Sánchez era por mi novia, lo que me da mal rollo es que os llaméis casi igual JAJAJA Y bueno, es que realmente, Marceline es impulsiva y hace las cosas sin pensarlas xD Como prometí, no final triste, final bonito y empalagoso -puke rainbows- espero que te haya gustado.**

 **vivitoon: Pues no han sido seis meses al menos, aunque sí que he tardado, tuve que reescribir el cap varias veces, espero que te haya gustado, este mundo fandomico es maravilloso, espero que lo disfrutes mucho, ¡nos veremos!**

 **Y esto es todo, pero todo de los todos, ya no tendréis que esperar mis prácticamente inexistentes actualizaciones, algo bueno al menos, muchas gracias de nuevo a todos.**

 **Bisu! (pero millones) 3**

 **Yomi.**


End file.
